Elsa's Birthday Sickness
by AngelLOVERaven.Roger
Summary: Its Elsa's Birthday. Anna gets everything prepared to give her a breakfast in bed but when they go to her room, they'll have more than a birthday party to worry about. Pre- Frozen Fever and my idea of what happened to Elsa in Frozen Fever.
1. Happy Birthday !

**This is my first story so please don't judge me if its a little to dramatic for you. Its not easy to write a story okay. I hope you'll give me positive reviews and feedbacks. Comments and ideas are also accepted.**

* * *

The young strawberry-blonde went into the dining room. She has woken up earlier than usual because it's her sister's birthday. She looks for Gerda, the maid that has looked after them since birth. She finds Gerda asleep and wakes her up. Then, she asks Gerda to help her make some pancakes with chocolate syrup and a glass of chocolate milk. She wants to give Elsa breakfast in bed.

When it was ready, it was the usual time Elsa get up. They were afraid she might come down instead. But 10 minutes past and she didn't get down yet so Anna and Gerda brought up the tray with the pancakes and milk.

Anna knocked the door, but Elsa didn't reply. Anna wondered why the queen didn't respond, is she locking herself out again? On her birthday? Then she knocked again, this time she had heard a soft moan. Then suddenly, a pang of guilt struck herself. Had she overworked her sister with all the planning for her birthday party? It was after all a big event and she wasn't just used to it yet. But the thought almost quickly diminished. Now, suddenly fear struck her.

Not respecting the elder's privacy, she opened the door and found a pile of blankets on the floor. A little pale blonde hair stood sticking out of the pile.

She quickly ran to the pile while Gerda, left the tray on the desk and quickly went beside Anna. They slowly peeled the blankets off and found their queen inside it with a terrible bedhead and skin paler than ever making her look as if she had chalked her face with loads of powder.

Anna shifted Elsa slightly so she could lean against the bed frame. After a while, she noticed Elsa was shivering. She put a hand to her forehead and quickly redrew it. Her sister was hot so to Elsa that must be too hot since she was always cold. She quietly motioned to Gerda, fearing that loud noises may hurt her sister, to help her get her sister onto her queen-sized bed.

* * *

**So now Elsa is sick. What is Anna going to do? I hope you'll stay with me throughout this story. Tq .**


	2. Is she okay?

**Thank you Protoestrella1 for your review. I hope to receive more comments, reviews, ideas or any feedback in that matter. thank you for taking your precious time to read my story.**

**Now, a new chapter Begins. Happy Reading. :-) (-:**

* * *

Once they laid the queen on her bed, Anna was about to rush off to find the royal physician and tell Kai that the queen's birthday party had been postponed till further notice due to a sudden illness.

Then, she remembered that Gerda was in the room too and Elsa probably wouldn't wake up for a while so she told Gerda to summon the royal physician while she went to inform Kai about her sister's condition. She saw Kai walking towards the queen's study and ran quickly towards him. If he hadn't known her for her usual clumsy and careless actions, she would've hit the nearby table that had an antique vase on it. He caught her mere centimeters from the table.

"Kai," the princess called as she was just caught and gasping for breath from running along the long passageways of the palace, "the queen is ill today so I need you to inform the commoners that the party will be postponed till further notice. And even though you know about this, I'm still going to remind you that you'll have to be in charge until her majesty feels better." The girl giggled as she said the last part. She knew that he hated ruling and taking care of the kingdom as much as she did. She was glad she had not reached the age where she would have to take her sister's place if any misfortune befell the snow queen.

As soon as she informed him, she rushed back to her elder sister's quarters to find the physician entering the room with Gerda in tow. Anna followed them in as if it were a procession. After taking out some equipment, he asked Anna and Gerda to exit the room before he could do an examination. Gerda went out almost immediately while Anna stayed in, reluctant to leave her sister alone seeing as her sister was paler than a while ago.

The physician, wanting diagnose the queen as soon as possible to prevent her condition from further deterioration allowed the princess regent to stay as the queen was still unconscious. A little while later, he checked her temperature, eyes, tongue, and hands for signs of any infection. After a few minutes, he diagnosed the queen with a fever and overwork seeing the stacks of books, papers, trade agreements and letters on the queen's desk at the corner. He gave her a bottle of elixir and a few pills with instructions that the sick queen be given those after meals. He also told her to summon him when the queen wakes up for a further examination. He bowed as he exited the room.

About an hour later, she slightly moaned but didn't stay conscious for more than five minutes. Anna tried to sit her up but her sister drifted off to sleep. She wished that she had stayed up a while longer so she could call the physician and tell the queen 'happy birthday'.

That day, Anna had all her meals delivered to the queen's room so she could stay with her just in case she wakes up. It was finally suppertime but Elsa hadn't woken up. She couldn't give Elsa any medicine because she hadn't eaten anything yet. And her condition seemed to be worsening by the hour. Hopefully, her sister would wake up the next day so she could know how she was feeling. She had been shivering in her sleep the whole day and Anna was having trouble getting more blankets because her sister hardly needed blankets or anything warm in that matter so she only had a few warm items. She told Gerda to help find blankets throughout the castle, but her sister still slightly shivered although covered with a dozen of blankets.

* * *

**I wont get tired of thanking you for reading my story. I hope you have enjoyed it and will write feedbacks.**

**Tq. 3 3**


	3. Elsa

**Thank you to all who followed and favourited my story. And thank you for the feedback. I have posted the next chapter earlier than planned.**

**Here it is, Enjoy Reading.**

* * *

The Sun was starting to rise. Anna who hadn't realized she had sat on a chair next to her sister's bed and fallen asleep. She woke up to the sound of groaning and a pile of blankets shaking underneath her. After a while there were a few sneezes and then coughs that sounded very painful.

She got up as she felt something sitting up and coughing their throats off. She turned to see her sister as white as a sheet and coughing like it really hurt her throat. She quickly walked towards the elder's back and started rubbing soft circles. Slowly, the coughing ceased enough for the elder to breathe steadily. "Happy Birthday!" The younger shouted. The elder slightly winced as the sound reached her ears. Then she remembered, it was her birthday. Her 22nd birthday. The first the sisters would spend together after 13 years of isolation. She tried to get out of bed. The younger wasn't quick enough so the elder fell down on the floor since her legs were too weak to be able to support her weight.

Anna quickly went to the side of the bed where her sister had fallen and helped her onto the bed. As Elsa got onto the bed, a wave of dizziness flowed through her head. After a while, the dizziness disappeared and Anna, who was beside her, was stacking pillows behind her so that she could lean. Anna told Elsa to wait while she called the physician.

Elsa, who was now sitting, leaning against a stack of unsurprisingly comfortable pillows, was trying to fight the fatigue feeling inside her. Suddenly, her whole body was wracked with coughs and sneezes. Sometimes, the sneezes would cause snow piles, icicles or snowgies to form. By now, she was sure the room was at least 10 degrees colder than it was earlier.

Meanwhile, Anna, who was happy that her sister had finally woken up after a whole day of slumber but sad that she was now wracked with terrible coughs and sneezes, was now running to find Gerda, Kai and the physician to inform them that their beloved queen had finally woken. As soon as she found each of them, they ran to the queen's quarters. Gerda had called a few of Elsa's lady-in-waiting to follow her into the queen's chambers.

The physician, as soon as he arrived, shooed everyone out of the room... even slightly angered Anna, who wished she could be with her sister. A few minutes later, the physician allowed everyone back into the room. He told Princess Anna that now he confirmed her sister had a fever for a few days now and had still overworked herself through the fever. He advised her that Elsa gets enough rest and shouldn't work or strain herself. He also told her that since her isolation had prevented most diseases, her immune system was very weak.

He bowed and exited the room. Then Anna asked her sister whether she was hungry. To everyone's surprise, she wasn't. "You haven't eaten in a day and you aren't hungry?" asked Anna, who only got a nod in response. Then the words finally registered in Elsa's mind. "A day? What do you mean a day?" Elsa outburst. Then she started coughing horribly. Anna, although still a little dazed at the sudden burst, went to her sister's side and started rubbing her back in a circular motion.

After a while, the coughing ceased and Elsa was breathing steadily. Anna told her sister that she had been unconscious the whole day yesterday. "What?!" she said a little calmer than the outburst earlier. "I have to go apologize to the Kingdom of Arendelle first and then I need to go settle some last minute trade agreements and the amount of paperwork would have doubled." Elsa started to mumble and she was about to get out of bed when she was pulled back with a firm grip.

"Relax, Calm down. Kai's got everything under control. Plus, doctor said you'll need lots of rest." Anna told her sister. Elsa, in return just crossed her arm and pouted like a little girl. Anna tried very hard to stifle a giggle. Then, she told Gerda to bring up some food for them. Even though the queen was still sick, as soon as her sister turn around, she tried to get off the bed to go to the toilet. When she was near the edge of the bed, one of her ladies-in-waiting realized but was too slow as the queen now slightly paler than before fell onto the floor. Anna who turned when she heard a noise, was shocked to see her sister not on the bed but on the floor at the other side of the bed. She rushed to the other side to help Elsa up.

Elsa, who suddenly felt weak and also felt a wave of dizziness in her head, told Anna she needed to go to the toilet. At the same time, Anna also realized her sister was too weak to even walk. She slowly helped her onto the bed first to make sure she is stable then they slowly walked towards the adjoining bathroom. As soon as she was done, they slowly went back to the bed. Once Elsa was sitting on the bed, Gerda came in with a pot of chicken soup and a few bowls and spoons on a tray.

At the same time the soup entered the room, Elsa sneezed and six snowgies appeared. They also smelled the delicious soup and went charging for it. But when it was laid on the table, they touched and yelped a little as the warm soup touched their cold bodies and they immediately thought of not drinking it.

Gerda scooped some of the warm soup into two bowls and slowly brought them to the royals. Elsa tried to hold the bowl but was too weak to even hold it firmly so it nearly spilled onto Anna's dress. Anna, instead took Elsa's bowl and set hers onto the bedside table. Anna scooped a little bit onto the spoon and blew it. Then she put it near Elsa's mouth. She wasn't hungry but the smell of the soup was appetizing so maybe she was a bit hungry.

Elsa told her she wasn't going to be fed like a three-year old. "You couldn't even hold the bowl. Now say aah." Anna said. Elsa sneezed. The spoon filled with soup froze and Anna went to get another one. Finally, Elsa, who just wanted to go back to sleep since her head was feeling dizzy, reluctantly agreed to be fed.

After half a bowl, Elsa said she was full. Anna put the bowl away and took her own one instead. The snowgies who still smelled the soup saw that Elsa's bowl was cold and went to drink it. Meanwhile, Elsa was too full from the soup was trying to hold it in. But her stomach churned and suddenly without knowing, her ice magic made a transparent ice bucket. A minute later, she was vomiting out all the contents of the soup earlier. Anna pulled her hair back to avoid it from being touched with the puke. A while later, Elsa stopped vomiting and Ana gave her the elixir and a pill. Then, she drifted off to sleep. The six snowgies, who had finished drinking the remainder of the soup lied down beside the bedridden queen. Anna thought they looked too adorable so she left them there and went to finish her soup. Then she just sat back in the chair and watched her sister sleep.

* * *

**So here's the question... What would Anna do to help her sister finally eat her food? And How will she take the snowgies away without waking and leaving Elsa. Until next week...**

**Thank You**


	4. Poisoned!

**Thank You for spending your irreplaceable time to read my story. You are the best. Please give me some ideas before I get a writer's block. And here is something new. **

* * *

Anna woke up about a few hours later. She hadn't wanted to fall asleep because she wanted to know how Elsa was feeling as soon as she woke up. She woke up with her hand holding Elsa's and she was sitting on a chair, her head tilted to the left. Once she was fully awake, she realized that it wasn't Elsa who woke her up because Elsa wasn't awake yet. She heard knocking and looked at the clock, it was dinner time.

"Come in!" Anna shouted then remembered the sick queen and softened her voice. "Leave it on the table." she tried to whisper. As soon as the servant left the room, she tried to wake her sister up. First, she tried to kiss her forehead. No reply. Then, she tried to squeeze the platinum blonde's hand but still no reply. Then, she shook her gently. Again no reply. She started to worry. It was almost time for the queen to take her medicine but still wasn't awake. She was also getting paler again. Then, beads of sweat began rolling down her forehead. Anna felt her forehead... It was burning hot.

Anna went into a panic. She quickly rang the bell and the servants rushed into the room fearing something might have happened to the queen. Anna told Gerda to get the physician. As soon as the physician arrived, he examined the queen without bothering to usher everyone out of the room. Even with a lot of people in the room, it was still very cold. The physician said it was her powers reaction from fighting with the bad bacteria.

After 10 minutes passed, the physician finally completed the examination. He mentally slapped himself. He hadn't thought of it earlier. "The queen has been poisoned," the physician announced. Everyone in the queen's quarters gasped in surprise. Anna, after hearing those words clung tightly to Elsa. Not letting her out of her sight. "The queen is in a slight coma but will be a little better if you diluted a drop of this elixir with a tablespoon of water every hour." The physician said. "She'll probably not wake up tonight. Tell me if there are any sudden changes in the queens condition immediately." He continued. And after saying those last words, he took a bottle of elixir and handed it to Gerda. Then he exited the room.

Then, Anna told everyone else to leave the room. As soon as everyone left, she started to cry uncontrollably. She then remembered the food on the desk. She was hungry but was too upset to eat. She couldn't believe who would want her sister dead. Then, she had an idea. She summoned Kai up to the room. She gave him orders that every ship docked in Arendelle to be checked for poison. Whilst remembering, she thought of the birthday gift Elsa received two days before her birthday from the Southern Isles that had a letter to apologize for the thirteenth son's mistakes, which was a jar of special honey. Anna disliked honey because it was made by bees, which she was allergic to.

Then it struck her. The honey must have been poisoned and with the queen gone and Anna vulnerable due to the inability to accept her sister's death, Arendelle would be easy to attack. Anna's anger rose to the most dangerous point. A point she had never been in her entire life. A point that only Elsa could calm her down. She starred at her weak and vulnerable sister. Then, a rattling noise came in. Followed by a humming tune. Olaf was happily singing "in summer" a while ago. He saw Anna crying and asked her what's wrong. Then he saw his 'mama' on the bed looking so pale and weak that he wished he could heal his 'mama'.

* * *

**Elsa's been poisoned. Will she recover in time? How will Anna cope with this? Feedbacks are suggested. Thank you.**


	5. Hope :)

**Sorry for the very late update. I've been busy and had a writers block. But here's the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy the story and give me ideas and feedbacks. Love you guys.**

* * *

Then, the words 'heal' struck her. She remembered her parents were going to see the Lost Princess, Rapunzel's, wedding. She also remembered that she had healing powers and was also their cousin so she would be willing to help Elsa. After the "flashback", Anna got up from her kneeling position next to Elsa's bed and almost knocked the snowman's head off as she was in a rush and forgot that Olaf was beside her.

"Sorry..." she said as she was rushing out the door. Before she left, she said "watch Elsa. Tell me if she wakes up." "Ok but...", was all Olaf managed to say before the strawberry- blonde rushed out the room to find Kai for the umpteenth time since the queen had fallen ill.

She found Kai starring absent-mindedly at a portrait of the queen just before her coronation. So young and hopefully she'll get better. Then, he thought of how the isolation had made her more vulnerable to illnesses while her powers made her invulnerable. So now he thought of the conflict between those two points. Wondering which will take over the other. Hopefully though the invulnerable one.

Then, he was snapped back into reality by a thud as Anna tripped over a mat and slightly fell sitting down. Kai chuckled then helped the princess to her feet. "Kai, ", Anna began. "I need you to write letter to the Princess of Corona to invite her to Arendelle to help heal the ailing queen." "Right away your highness." Kai said and walked into his study and began writing a letter to the Coronian Princess.

Anna, on the other hand, went back to Elsa's room and saw that now she was breathing lightly and her chest was only slightly moving. "hold on Elsa," she whispered. "hold on." Then, she realized it was time for Elsa to take the new medicine. She called one of the ladies in waiting to Elsa's room to help her give Elsa the prescribed medicine. The lady in waiting, Lacey, tilted her majesty's head so that the princess could give her the medicine easier.

Just as she was done, Kai came into the room telling Anna he had finished the letter and was going to send it to Corona immediately as express mail. She nodded in approval and he rushed out to mail it.

The next morning, Anna saw that Elsa was still as pale as she was yesterday. And she hadn't woken up yet. She and Olaf were still sitting next to Elsa's bed. Suddenly, Olaf decided to give Elsa a warm hug. Elsa unconsciously smiled at the warm hug. Anna quickly noticed this and rang the bell. The physician along with Gerda came running up the stairs to Elsa's bedroom. Anna told them about the incident and the physician said she was making progress.

Then, Anna remembered the honey jar and told Gerda to get it. Gerda was surprised since Anna disliked honey but rushed to get it anyway. When she got back, Anna took the jar of honey and passed it to the physician to check it for poison. An hour later, the physician came back into the room in a blank mood.

"Princess Anna, there is certainly no trace of poison in the honey." said the physician. "What?!" Anna shouted. She thought that only that could've been the cause because it was from the Southern Isles. But there was also a box of dark chocolates from an unknown place or person. Anna had seen Elsa devouring the sweets one by one in her room. Anna had never been fond of the bitter dark chocolates and preferred milk chocolates. But why would they want to hurt Elsa?

"Princess Anna?" Gerda, who was beside her said. Anna immediately snapped out of her deep thoughts. "Check the chocolates!" she immediately shouted, causing everyone to jump in surprise. "What?" the physician said in almost a whisper. But Anna heard it quickly. "There are dark chocolates on Elsa's study, you may check them for any signs or traces of poison." Anna repeated. Kai immediately went to get it. He brought it in record time and as if in cue, the physician immediately took it and went back to his office to have it inspected.

* * *

**So now, will the chocolate contain the poison or will it be something else? How long till Elsa gets better? Who is behind all this? Will all these questions be answered? You'll find out in the next chapter. Thanks for the feedbacks and please write some more. I enjoy reading them and hopefully you'll give me some great ideas. **


	6. Feeling Better?

**Here is a quick chapter. Thank you for the feedbacks. I had fun doing... Oops can't tell you. Read on to find out.**

* * *

About three-quarters of an hour later, he rushed into the room. He had a sort of small smile on his face. But upon reaching the grim and silent room, his smile fell and turn into a frown. Anna quickly asked "Is it the chocolates?" "The chocolates contained traces of poison but just to make sure, I'll do a blood test to check if it is the same poison."

"Why is her blood purple?" Anna asked. Then suddenly, while drawing the blood, the needle froze and Kai and Anna started to worry. "Mr. Casper?" Anna and Kai said in unison. "This is normal. I gave Her Majesty injections when she was a baby even though she was partially invulnerable. The needle normally froze and she panicked when she realized there was a needle so we usually inject her at night when she's sleeping." The physician replied.

And he slowly, took the syringe out and left the needle still stuck to her arm and told Gerda to prepare the special cotton. He took a pair of tweezers and gently took the needle out. Immediately, cool purple blood came flowing out of her arm. Gerda rushed beside Elsa and put the 'cotton' on her arm and immediately the blood gradually decreased and stopped flowing out. Then they put a bandage on her arm to block it from flowing out later because Elsa was prone to blood flowing out of wounds during rushed movements when she was younger.

In the shadows, behind the Queen's balcony, two shadows lurked. "Tell chief our plan is working," the first said. "No you tell him!" the second said in a whispered tone. Both looked identical except for the first one who was wearing an eye patch. They were about to get into a fight when a man's voice sounded. "I'm already here and know." "Chief Hans," the two said in unison.

A moment later, a boat docked. It bore a Coronian flag. Princess Anna rushed to meet them along with Kai who walked at a more regal pace, keeping in mind he was still 'in charge' due to the Queen's illness.

About half an hour later, Princess Rapunzel was singing her special song and was slightly glowing with golden magic flowing out of her hands. The ill Queen still laid in bed but her uncomfortable expression slowly turned into a small smile. Everybody in the room cheered softly but the sound made the sleeping queen wince. At the same time, the physician came in. "The poison has been confirmed!" he announced "The chocolate had poisoned the queen."

Then, the physician checked the queen's temperature. It hadn't completely gone down and was still high but signs of the poison like sore muscles and bulging limbs were slowly disappearing with little muscle soreness still visible because of the fever.

"My powers weren't able to heal her completely?"

"Well, the magic in her system was still fighting with some of them."

"But it brought me back to life."

"Let's take her to the trolls to see if they could heal her."

The last one sounded like Anna's but Elsa's thoughts were still blur and her muscles hurt everywhere. She still had to go to the bathroom and was a little hungry. She slowly tried to sit up. She managed to slightly sit up but with a wave of dizziness spreading through her brain and then she tried to get off her bed. Plop! Suddenly the others had heard from the other side of the room. At the same moment, Kristoff came into the room and saw a weak Elsa on the floor laying still with only the rise and fall of her chest as her only movements.

"Anna!" Kristoff shouted. Anna immediately turned to see a surprised Kristoff trying to pick Elsa up from the ground and Elsa squirming to be out of his grasp. "Elsa!" Anna shouted back. She ran towards them and immediately took Elsa who was considerably light after not eating for a while. Elsa relaxed at her touch. And started speaking. "Toi... Toilet, F...Food," Anna realized that Elsa needed to go to the toilet and was hungry after not eating for a while which was a good sign,

After helping Elsa to the toilet and feeding her a little bit of soup which she vomited half out, she told Elsa that the Coronian Princess and her husband were here. Then, she told Elsa she was going to take her to the trolls to see if they could heal her. When Anna was done, Elsa was already asleep. Anna didn't like it but remembered that it was exhausting for her to go to the toilet and eat her food.

* * *

**Any suspicions on who those two might be? I hope this will be interesting for you guys. Hope for more feedbacks. Thank you**


	7. Elsa Seven years old Part I

**Hi. Thank You for reading my story. Its going to start getting more interesting from here because of a ... Oops! can't tell you. You'll Have to read on to find out.**

* * *

Anna realized that Elsa felt so limp. She was like a rag doll. Then, she only realized that the poison was so strong. Her sister was normally immune to such things and could eat overnight food without getting sick. Tomorrow... She thought. She would remind Elsa about bringing her to the trolls tomorrow and would probably go the day after. Hopefully, she be better and be able to travel the distance.

Then, she remembered reading some of her storybooks that had assassination attempts towards the royals. Then she wondered whether Elsa had been poisoned before.

"Gerda? Has Elsa ever been poisoned before?" Anna asked. "Yes," the plump woman replied softly and as if she was reading the princess' thoughts said "but by the King and Queen. I'll tell you as I remember it." Gerda got ready to tell it while Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene and Olaf came closer to her as she was about to tell.

"It was when Elsa was about 7 years old. Anna, even though she was four, would have remembered if she bothered to pay attention to what was happening," Gerda began. "Hey!" Anna shouted when the words registered in her mind. She pouted like an eight year old while Gerda continued. "The King and Queen were looking for ways which your sister's powers could be lessen. It was after you and your sister started playing in the ballroom. They thought it was getting out of control. They found a book filed with information on magic, mages and other things related to them like effects. They found a page with the information of a potion that reacted with Ice powers. They didn't read the whole passage and immediately went to buy the poison named Glaminem. That night, they gave it to Elsa without her knowing. They thought it had no effects so they put it in her chocolate milk."

Gerda stopped to catch her breath. "Elsa thought the milk tasted sweeter than usual and said she liked it. But that night when she was asleep, as usual you asked her to play with you, she didn't wake up. She also felt warm as opposed to the natural coolness of her skin. You screamed and it awoke your parents."

They rushed to your room to find you holding Elsa tightly and saying that she wouldn't wake up. Your parents told you that she was probably just tired and would wake up in the morning. The next morning, you tried to wake her up but she still wouldn't wake up. Then, you remembered your parents telling you she was tired so you left her alone. A while later, your mother came to wake her up. She said "Snowflake, time to get up." But your sister still didn't get up. Then, she went next to Elsa to try to shake her a little but then saw your sister was very pale and when she touched her skin, it was very warm."

"She went to tell your father and he called the physician. The physician came and said that she had a fever of 112farenheit which was very high to her because of her natural cold skin. Then, he gave your father instructions to give her a drop of special water every hour to cool her down. It didn't work."

* * *

**So, how do you like part one? I hope it will give attracting vibes. If you like it and have any ideas on how it will become more interesting, please give me some feedback so I will know how to improve this. Bye.**


	8. Elsa Seven years old Part II

**Here is part 2 of the backstory. It is a little more interesting here than the last chapter. Happy reading.**

**P.S. Thank you for the feedbacks.**

* * *

"What happened next?" Anna asked looking pitifully at her still sleeping sister. "They took her to the trolls hoping it was the magical type of fever. They knew it was severely high. When they went to the trolls, Grandpa Pabbie said 'find a magical golden flower. Once you find it, store it in a warm place for a week or longer. Then, put it in a bowl of water exactly 25ml with a combined crystal of salt and sugar. Feed the whole thing to her within half an hour of making the mixture or else it won't fully work. And make sure she doesn't receive the poison again in 16 years or it would be deadly. Oh and the poison that caused this illness is called Glaminem and it is highly poisonous to any person with magical powers. But to those without magical powers it is as sweet as sugar. Glaminem is actually made of sugar cubes dried and frozen repeatedly. And finally it is melted into this substance. Elsa should not eat to much sugar or else she'll be hyper and wild. '

So they left The Valley Of Living Rocks and searched for the golden flower. They found it in a field of Blue Roses and Yellow Sunflowers. The Golden Flower had a swirl of yellow around it's blue stem. Some leaves had blue on top and yellow at the bottom and vice versa."

"They took it back to the castle and followed the old troll's instructions, they made the potion and fed it to her after the concoction was made 25 minutes earlier because the King had duties and was being constantly pulled aside by some people to sign important documents as his work was piling up because he and The Queen had been attending to Elsa the whole week and half of the previous week. Anna had also been bored playing in her parents' room while Elsa was being attended to. I was with Anna all the time and she was always trying to sneak out into her bedroom to see Elsa. Their parents didn't want Anna near Elsa so Anna wouldn't overreact. But she still did and kept throwing tantrums about wanting to see Elsa. She looked so cute." Gerda paused as she heard an angry Anna shout "Hey!" And Rapunzel, Eugene and Kristoff giggling everywhere. "Shall I continue?" Gerda asked. "Yes!" seven voices shouted. Gerda turned to see Kai and three castle servants at the doorway. " Or how about I continue before Gerda embarrasses Anna some more?" "Yes please!" Anna shouted before remembering her still sleeping sister.

"They slowly poured the concoction into her mouth but before the last four drops, it had already passed half an hour. They continued to feed her with it but did not bother about the golden liquid turning green because color started returning to her face and by the next morning, was awake but still needed a little rest. So they thought the troll was lying but secretly we thought that it may have an effect in the future. And a week later, when your sister was all well, we found four strands of hair golden at the same length as the other strands in the middle of her thick hair. Her golden hair was light gold so until know Elsa doesn't know. And when she woke up the first morning, she didn't know she was sick and doesn't know until know. I suggest we keep this a secret from her to make sure nobody knows about this poison." Kai ended just as Elsa shifted uncomfortably under her bed. Her forehead was beaded with sweat again. "Oh no..." Anna said when she saw the sweat.

* * *

**Ha ha. Cliffhanger. Sorry wanted a little suspense. Anyway... Give me some feedback to improve my story. Oh and how about the backstory? Do you like it?**


	9. Battle and Kidnapping?

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. It gets more interesting from here. Please keep the feedback coming. Love you guys.**

* * *

"Rapunzel. A little help here?" Anna asked. "Oh, right!" Rapunzel said as she made her way next to Anna on Elsa's bedside. She began to sing a special song and her hands were glowing. A while later when she stopped, Elsa was waking up. She tried to get up but felt a pair of hands holding her down. "Anna..." the queen whined. The others giggled and Elsa did a short huff. "You're still weak Elsa. You have to stay in bed. Just rest." Anna said as she saw her elder sister pouting adorably.

"Plan ready?" asked Hans. "Yes Captain!" two voices immediately replied. "Good. Now Begin attack!" Hans continued. "Charge!" the soldiers shouted. They had gotten prisoners and crews from different ships and trained them for three months. They had trained especially well. Now they were ready to attack. They took their swords and ran into the fjord. The guards in the castle heard the cry and sounded the bells to warn everyone to stay in their homes.

Anna and the others were still next to Elsa after reminding her about tomorrow's journey, which she had approved, and was drifting off to sleep. The heard the bells sound and were frightened. Elsa slept through the bells which was a relief to the others but then, Elsa was probably really achey and sore from her on-going fever. Then, they heard guards running across the hall way. The Coronians went to the door to ask what was going on, the guards told them the palace was under attack and to stay in the room. Anna, who realized this might have some connection to her sister's poisoning, went to Elsa's desk and felt for a button at the bottom. Once she pressed it, four crossbows and four packs of arrows appeared from a secret compartment.

Anna grabbed a crossbow and one of the packs of arrows and made a beeline towards the door. "Hold on feisty pants. Where are you going with those arrows and crossbow?" Kristoff blocked her just before she managed to get out of the room. "I'm going to see who poisoned my sister." Anna replied. "That's dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt and I'm sure Elsa wouldn't like to wake up with seeing you in the infirmary." Kristoff tried to persuade her from going out to the fjord. "Fine then, Come with me." She said as she went back to get another set and handed it to Kristoff.

"Then I'm going too." Eugene said as he took a set also. "Me three." Rapunzel said walking next to Eugene with another set. "But Blondie, its dangerous." Eugene took the set from her and laid it back in its compartment. "I don't want to leave you alone out there," Rapunzel pleaded. "I'm going to help Kristoff protect Anna. I don't want you getting hurt either." Eugene explained. "I can do it." Rapunzel said with a puppy dog face that she knew Eugene couldn't resist. "Fine." He gave in. "But whose going to be here when Elsa wakes up?" Olaf's voice pipped up after the long debate. "You are." Anna said. "Ok." Olaf replied as they made their way out the door.

They went up to the roof where nobody would notice them and Anna got her telescope to see anyone recognizable in the group while the others started shooting. They managed to shoot someone's leg and another's arm, who was aiming at one of their guards. "Hans." Anna said gravely, almost inaudible. "Why I oughta..." Kristoff began only to be cut off by Anna saying "Language Kristoff."

Like instinct, Elsa was slowly stirring. Surprised by not having Anna next to her saw Olaf staring at the window. "Olaf?" Elsa said and Olaf toddled over to Elsa saying, "Yes Mama?" Elsa, full of worry about Anna and still not having enough energy to get up by herself didn't register what Olaf said and asked where Anna was. "In the fjord battling bad guys." Olaf replied. Out of fear, Elsa jumped out of bed forgetting her sickness and changed into fresh clothes and quickly ran out to the fjord.

And when she went to the fjord, she felt worried when Anna was not there. She saw a couple of unknown soldiers and tried to blast their weapons away. But due to her sickness missed and attracted unwanted attention to herself. Half the group came towards her. One of them took their crossbow and aimed it at her side. She quickly ran and resulted it in narrowly missing her leg. She tried to block more arrows with her ice but the ice was a little thin and the arrow managed to hit her calf and she collapsed onto the floor with purple liquid flowing from her leg. A guy crudely picked her up and carried her somewhere...

Anna, who was watching the battle closely through her telescope, noticed a figure coming out of the castle. The figure had pale skin and very blonde hair. "Elsa!" she immediately shouted but fortunately, only Kristoff, Eugene and Rapunzel heard it. She became very shaky as she watched and showed the others the battle from her telescope. They were surprised Elsa had the strength and noticed that she was being cornered. The next thing they knew, she disappeared from battle and saw a guy carrying something towards the waterfall.

They immediately went back inside the castle and found Olaf 'crying' "They took mama" again and again. Anna then knew that Elsa was missing then she remembered seeing a pool of purple liquid and suddenly gasped. "Oh no... Oh no no no no no." Then she collapsed.

* * *

**What's going to happen to Elsa? And Where is Elsa. Sorry for the cliffhanger.**

**P.S. Thank you for reading this story but it is not over yet.**

**Thank you for your feedbacks. Appreciate it.**


	10. Reunited

**Ok here's the next part of this story. I don't completely like it but I think it'll do. Anyway, thanks for reading my story. You guys are the best.**

* * *

"Elsa?..." Anna woke up and saw that she wasn't in Elsa's room. She heard water flowing from the outside. She slowly looked at her surroundings. She saw Elsa lying on the cold stone floor, her thin hands in shackles, her left leg bleeding in a pool of purple blood, her face drained of color and looked paler than on her birthday.

"Anna..." Elsa sounded so weak. She sat up and saw that Elsa was trying to tell her something. "Yes Elsa." she replied. "I...I'm fi...fine. I'll try my best to escape from H...Hans. D...Don't w...worry. Goodbye Anna." "Wait Elsa... Wait" Anna screamed but she saw Elsa fading.

"Elsa... Elsa... Elsa!" Anna shouted as she woke up. A soft comfortable feeling under her. She saw six faces staring at her. "What happened?" She asked although it sounded like a groan. "Master Kristoff, I think you should tell her." Kai said. "What? Why me?" Kristoff whined. Rapunzel shot him a knowing glare. "Fine." He said with a huff. "You thought Elsa was kinda kidnapped or queen-napped while we were attacking the others from the roof and when it was confirmed, you collapsed." Kristoff finished while Rapunzel cut in "Luckily, Kristoff caught you before you fell and carried you onto the bed. Then you were out for about 10 minutes while screaming Elsa's name. And that's about it."

"Wait... So Elsa really isn't here." Anna asked. The rest nodded glumly. "Maybe I have an idea where they took her." Anna said. Then, they looked questioningly at her. "When I 'passed out', I heard water flowing and Elsa was lying on a cold stone floor. She was shackled with her left leg bleeding heavily. She looked very weak. Maybe, she could be in the secret passage at the waterfall." Anna concluded. They looked surprised. Anna quickly jumped out of bed and told them how she would wander through places in the castle grounds during the years of isolation and she found a secret entrance inside the waterfall which was completely dry compared to the outside of the waterfall.

Then, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel and Eugene took a first aid kit, retrieved the sets of crossbows and a blanket for Elsa even though _the cold never bothered her anyway_. Then went to a waterfall that Anna showed them. They did this special code.

-secret-

The rocks slipped open and revealed a narrow passageway. They crawled through the passageway and landed in a room. Elsa was lying in a heap in a pool of her blood. A sleeping Hans was on a chair opposite her in a corner. The battle at the fjord was still ongoing with Arendelle on the winning end and Hans' on the verge of surrendering. Anna sneakily poured a few drops of knock out liquid onto a piece of cloth and covered Hans' nose and mouth with it. Hans started snoring loudly after a minute. Then, they ran to Elsa and roughly bandaged her leg. Then Anna noticed a few white scars on her neck probably from her neck being poked by the edge of a sword while struggling to get out. Anna couldn't resists the temptation to draw a moustache on Hans' face because he was literally passed out.

When Anna was done, Kristoff carried Elsa like a baby and Anna knocked her signature knock and gently tap the spot that she knocked on. The door slid open and revealed the water flowing. The rocks were a little slippery and Anna, who was in front of Kristoff, slipped and knocked into Kristoff. He immediately caught her while stumbling a bit. When he regained his balance, he realized that Elsa was no more in his arms. He turned to his right where the waterfall end was and saw Elsa floating on top at the base. He screamed and dived into the waterfall to save his sister-in-law. Anna didn't realize this until she, Rapunzel and Eugene saw Kristoff soaking wet while carrying an extra wet and shivering Elsa. Anna rushed over to Kristoff and handed him a towel while Rapunzel wrapped Elsa in the blanket after bandaging Elsa's leg again and wrapping her head because of a bleeding gash on her forehead from scratching against a rock.

This time, Kristoff carried Elsa more carefully back into the palace. The battle had already ended with all of Hans' men killed and Arendelle victorious. Kai immediately took Elsa into the infirmary where a doctor was waiting. Kristoff on the other hand, went into his room to take a hot shower. Fifteen minutes later, the doctor came out of the infirmary and allowed them to go in. The wound on Elsa's leg was deep but not too deep till it burst an artery but deep enough to make her unable to walk for a week without assistance. The doctor said that Elsa would most likely have a concussion because she had hit her head against the rock.

They transferred Elsa back into her room and rested there until supper time when Gerda and a few other maids brought food for them. After eating and resting, Rapunzel remembered she could have slightly (if not completely) heal Elsa. She 'did the magic' but unfortunately did not manage to fully heal the wound but she managed the heal it a little.

* * *

**So is this interesting? I hope so. Anyway, give me some feedback if you thought Hans' moustache was funny or you think that it was adorable that Kristoff saved his sister-in-law or you think that more things should happen in this story. Thanks. :) Next chapter coming soon... Hopefully.**


	11. A Little Depression

**Thank you for all your reviews. The extra amount of reviews compared to other times encouraged me to write and publish this chapter quicker so please, more reviews. Oh and a little idea for the story please. I'll give a shout out to those whose ideas I used. Let your ideas shine ;) Tq.**

* * *

"Uh...uh..." Elsa groaned as she stirred from a whole days' sleep. She felt dizzy and her leg hurt. She wanted to crawl back under the comforter even though she wasn't cold but Anna quickly sat her up. She almost fainted but Anna quickly stacked pillows up behind her for her to lean on. Then, Anna quickly asked Eugene to call Gerda and tell her that Elsa already woke up. Kristoff and Rapunzel were already asleep while Olaf was in the stables with Sven. Elsa started to fall back asleep but Anna told her to hold on for a while because the doctor was going to check on her soon.

"How do you feel, your majesty?" the doctor asked. "I...I... My head hurts." Elsa replied. "Can you lift your leg?" the doctor continued enquiring. Elsa managed to lift her leg a little but put it down as soon as a shot of pain shot up her leg and she started swaying even though she was lying against the stack of pillows. "Elsa!" Anna shouted as she ran to Elsa's side just as Elsa looked like she was about to fall of the bed. Kristoff and Rapunzel, who were sleeping on different chairs each, woke up. Kristoff immediately ran to Anna's side while Rapunzel tried to shake off the remaining sleep. Eugene just stood by the doorway watching the activities from the queen's chambers.

Anna took her sister's hand and sat down next to her so that her sister could lean against her shoulder. The doctor then took Gerda to a corner and whispered something into her ear. Anna noticed that Gerda frowned as the doctor whispered to her. Then, the doctor walked out of the room. Gerda went next to an extremely weak Elsa and told Anna, who was next to Elsa, that Elsa should be probably confined to the bed until at least next Sunday because of her concussion and apparent condition of her leg would probably need another 2 weeks to regain its strength after healing. Elsa, who was half asleep, groaned at this statement. Anna then asked everyone else to exit the room and Gerda to bring some chicken soup.

They all quietly exited the room to give some space to the two sisters. Gerda immediately went to the kitchen to ask the cook to make the chicken soup. Half an hour later, Gerda returned with a tray carrying bowls and spoons with a pot of chicken soup. Gerda looked at the two sisters wishing that they could've been like this years ago then quickly left the room like the others. Anna shifted Elsa slightly so that she leaned against the pillows and went to pour some soup into two bowls. While pouring soup into the second bowl, some soup accidentally spilled onto her hand. She shrieked so suddenly that Elsa, who was half asleep, woke up and tried to climb off the bed to reach Anna. She failed terribly as her other leg couldn't support all her weight and she stumbled to the floor. Her head also felt a sudden dizziness and she collapsed leaning on the side of her bed.

Anna, who had been too occupied nursing her slightly scalded hand, failed to realize the thud from Elsa falling onto the floor. After she left her hand under cool running water for a while, she continued to pour the soup into the bowl. As she was walking back to the bed, she realized Elsa wasn't resting on it anymore. She looked around and saw Elsa leaning against the bed frame. Anna, out of shock, dropped the tray. Unknowingly, the soup splashed onto Elsa's wound and caused Elsa to scream in her fainted state. Anna then looked onto the ground next to her and saw that Elsa's injured leg was turning red and her wound was changing into a sickly yellow. Anna quickly called the doctor. She, then carefully avoiding the soup, went next to Elsa, who still had a pained expression on her face, and gave her a warm hug. She then, because her sister was so light, lifted her sister in bridal style onto the bed.

Not a moment later, the doctor came in, wondering why he would be summoned seeing that had just left the room not longer than an hour ago, unless there was an emergency. He saw that there was a faint smell of chicken and carrots as he entered the room with Gerda suddenly behind him. Gerda immediately saw the mess of chicken and carrots on the floor while the doctor looked onto the bed to see a pain-faced Elsa and a guilty looking Anna rubbing Elsa's back.

Gerda went to get a mop while the physician checked the platinum blonde's leg. It had started to swell noticeably. Then, he saw the wound in a sickly shade of yellow. He looked at it in disgust. He knew that the wound had been infected and he would have to remove the infection quickly so it wouldn't damage the healing process so much. He slowly squeezed the wound making Elsa unconsciously wince and Anna glare at the physician. Yellow liquid started oozing out of the wound. He took some cotton and soaked up the liquid. He continued the process until blood started oozing. Then, he wrapped the wound with a bandaged. No sound came from anyone except for the soft whimpers from Elsa.

After the physician left, Gerda asked the strawberry blonde what happened. Quiet tears started flowing as she explained. The plump servant then went to comfort the princess. She then poured a bowl for the princess and left the room. After drinking the soup, Anna went out of the room in fear of hurting her sister further.

Kristoff was surprised when he felt the mattress sinking next to him. He had been sure that his freckled-face wife would've spent the night with her injured sister but dared not interrogate her in fear of her bursting into a fit of sobs. As she slept that night, she couldn't help but think that Elsa was injured because of her. First, if she hadn't left the room, Elsa wouldn't have gone out in her sick state and gotten herself injured. Secondly, if she hadn't slipped, her sister's injury wouldn't have worsen. Third, if she had been more careful, she wouldn't have spilled the soup onto her sister's leg and worsen the injury even more. Then as she slept that night, she dreamt that Elsa wouldn't wake up after hitting her head against the rocks. She felt as if all she did only hurt her sister even more.

* * *

**So here's a guilty Anna. She thinks that all she does is hurt her beloved sister. How will she get through this? Who will comfort her? Will she go back to Elsa? Should Olaf give her and Elsa more warm hugs? Next chapter coming up hopefully soon. ;)**


	12. Slow Recovery

**Hi! I'm so glad I could publish so many chapters this week. Anyway, super duper thanks to those who reviewed on those previous chapters. I enjoy reading them. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Don't worry, Anna will get better from being depressed in the last chapter. I think everybody missed the happy Anna in the last chapter. **

**Enough of me talking already, Enjoy :)**

* * *

Kristoff heard whimpering from beside him in the middle of the night. He turned to see his wife, sleeping with her back turned against him. She was quietly whimpering, making the thick comforter damp from a few stray tears. He slowly sat up, careful to not wake the strawberry-blonde, and put his arms around her unusual crouched position. He gently moved her onto his lap and stroked her for-once straight hair. She sunk comfortably into his embrace and leaned her head onto his broad shoulder.

A while later, after she stopped whimpering, Kristoff asked the princess why she was crying. "No I'm not!" she fired back. "Yes you were." He responded quietly. "No I wasn't!" she said getting annoyed. "Really?" Kristoff enquired. "Fine! I...I think that ever...everything I do hurts h...her." she replied. He didn't need to ask to know who she was talking about so he decide to just let her sleep in that position.

"Anna..." Elsa groaned as she slowly stirred. She was getting hungry because she hadn't eaten at all that day and because the faint scent of chicken soup was very appetizing. She tried to sit up but a wave of dizziness made her sink back under the comforter. Then, she remembered Anna yelping in pain just now and she shot back up only to feel nauseas. She immediately vomited out all the contents of what might have been in her stomach from the other days and immediately felt fatigue so she drifted back into unconsciousness.

The next morning, the doctor came into the room to check on Elsa like every morning since the 'incident' as what they called it. He saw the queen looking a little paler than last night with her comforter splashed with what looked like swallowed and barfed food. He went outside the room for some fresh air and asked a guard to call Gerda. Gerda came running towards the room as soon as she was summoned. They were surprised she had the amount of speed in her. She entered the room with the doctor as he didn't enter the room since he smelled the barf. Gerda asked a few other maids who were nearby to tend to the soiled linen and to wake the princess. Then she told Lacey to help her freshen up the unconscious queen.

As soon as they were done, they laid the still unconscious queen back onto the fresh linen. Anna was still on Kristoff's lap when their servant, Adela, came to tell the princess about her sister. Anna woke up at the mention of her sister but was reluctant to go into her room. After being persuaded to go into the room by a slightly angered Kristoff, she was shocked to see her sister unconsciously clutching her supposedly empty stomach. The few maids that were gathered, parted away for the princess to enter. Anna, then seeing her sister so vulnerable hesitated a little before being shoved into the room, next to her pain-faced sister. Seeing the amount of tension inside her ill sister, she sat next to her crouched position and stroked her hair while rubbing her cool back.

The doctor said she was in that position was most likely because she hadn't eaten in two days and had barfed up the little bits that she had eaten from previous days so she was probably really hungry. And that she would have gastric if she was overly hungry. This made Anna fell even guiltier about the previous incidents. Gerda, who saw the unusual behavior and guilt-strickened face of the usually bubbly princess, realized something was wrong. After the doctor left and Rapunzel came into the room to check on her cousin, Gerda took Anna out into the palace gardens. Gerda asked Anna about her unusual behavior. She told her what she told Kristoff last night or earlier this morning. When they walked back into the castle, Gerda immediately went into the kitchen while Anna went into her room.

After a while, Gerda carried the tray with a pot of soup like the previous night, into Elsa's room. She slowly roused the queen and shooed everyone out of the room. Then, she dished some of the soup and went next to the half-asleep queen. She shifted the pillows a little so the queen wouldn't use all of her energy. Gerda talked a little while trying to feed the sick queen, to keep Elsa awake. Elsa immediately became fully awake as soon as Gerda talked about Anna. She heard about Anna's unusual behavior and problems. She, herself felt a little guilty about making Anna feel that way. She, in her slightly fatigued state tried to think of something to cheer Anna with. Whilst thinking, she saw Anna standing by the door frame. Anna was wishing that she could be feeding Elsa instead of Gerda. Elsa, who was still leaning, asked Anna to come in. Anna tried to refuse but Gerda said it would make her sister feel better if she did.

As soon as Anna was settled beside Elsa, Elsa asked Gerda to exit the room. After Gerda left, leaving the half-eaten bowl of soup on the table, a slightly less pale Elsa tried to conjure something out of her magic to give Anna without Anna realizing. She managed a tiny ice figurine of her and Anna skating after the thaw. She just managed to hand it to Anna before collapsing. "Elsa!" Anna shrieked as she felt Elsa going limp next to her while feeling a tiny ice statue being dropped into her hands.

A few seconds later, Elsa slowly stirred again, to Anna's relief. "Don't do that again." Anna scolded as she whispered a silent apology after seeing Elsa wince. "I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of me and to not feel guilty about hurting me. Love will heal remember." Elsa said to Anna. Anna's eyes slowly welled up with tears as she heard what Elsa said. "I love you Els." Anna whispered. "I love you more." Elsa said softly. "I love you most. Now let's finish this bit of soup before you rest," Anna finally said to which Elsa nodded as Anna fed her the soup.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter made you a little sick or nauseas. Anyway, please tell me whether I should add a little more sisterly fluff into the next chapter. I'm sorry if the chapter didn't have enough or went too fast for you. Please feedback and review. Thank You.**


	13. Hurt and Trolls

**You guys are awesome at being patient. I hope those last few quick chapters made up for the late update. I went for a vacation. Needed a break from books. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Uhngh...Uh..." Elsa said as she was finishing the spoonful of soup Anna was feeding her. "Oh my gosh Elsa! Are you okay?" Anna asked with a concerned face. She saw Elsa was slowly doubling over. She looked like she was about to faint. Hurriedly, she ran out the door and asked a nearby maid to call the physician. The maid quickly ran, abandoning her duty to aid their beloved queen through this series of ailment. When Anna reentered the room, Elsa was on the floor, still clutching her stomach. She carefully guided Elsa back on to the bed. She noticed Elsa flinched when she touched her back. She guessed that Elsa must've hit that part hard when she fell. She guessed she didn't hear Elsa fall because she shouted to ask the maid to call the physician.

When Elsa was lying on the bed again, Anna gingerly rubbed Elsa's back. She flinched whenever she touched the spot between her shoulder blades. After a while, Elsa drifted into unconsciousness. Seeing Elsa unconscious because of tiredness, Anna slowly unzipped her nightgown a little to see the spot bruised. She then massaged the part a little. Seeing Elsa unconsciously tense up because of the pain, Anna stopped and zipped up the nightgown. At that moment, the physician arrived wondering why he was called for the second time that day. Anna slowly roused the queen in a gentler version of the style she woke Elsa up almost 14 years ago. Slowly the platinum-blonde woke up and immediately clutched her stomach hurting her back even more with rushed movements, groaned.

Anna quickly helped her sister in a slightly more comfortable position against the pillows. Then, the physician started his examination. First, he checked her temperature. A degree higher than normally but she wasn't flushed so she didn't have a fever. Then, he checked her leg. Still the same as this morning. Then he asked the slightly dazed queen how is she feeling. She said she had a slight headache and was tired. She also said her stomach ached at times. Anna added in that Elsa had a wound on her back from falling of her bed.

The physician said that the headache and fatigue was normal for a person healing from a concussion. He later asked to examine the wound on her majesty's back and her stomach. Elsa was reluctant but Anna assured her that she would be fine and that she would hold her hand throughout the examination. Rapunzel, who had showed up a while earlier, shooed the men and others (excluding the physician, Gerda, Anna and herself) out of the room to give the queen some privacy.

Anna, with one hand holding Elsa's, unzipped the nightgown slightly after Elsa had turned around. The doctor poked and pressed the wound to see its depth. Anna shot the physician a glare each time she felt Elsa flinch. A while later, Anna zipped back the nightgown and Elsa turned around facing the ceiling. Her cheeks blushed which Anna liked seeing as it added color to the very pale face. Then he asked Elsa where her stomach normally hurt and softly touched the spot. Elsa tensed each time he touched the spot.

The doctor said that the wound was just a slight bruise and would probably heal in four or five days if properly cared for. Her stomach on the other hand, was swelling. That caught Anna's attention. Just as he was leaving, he told them that he would replace the bandages the next day and would most likely find out why Elsa's stomach was swelling.

As soon as the others left, Anna collapsed next to an unconscious Elsa crying. Her sister was seriously unwell and she didn't know what to do. Then, a thought came to mind. She hadn't brought Elsa to the trolls yet. She was supposed to take her there on the day that she was queenapped. She told Rapunzel as she entered the room to call Kristoff. Rapunzel, who heard Anna's alarmed tone, ran to find Kristoff. Olaf, who had been outside chasing the ducklings entered the room to find out what was happening. Seeing his 'mama' on the bed, he went next to her and gave her a warm hug. He unknowingly touched the tender spot and made the sleeping queen shriek slightly in pain. The swelling had increased slightly.

His steps towards the room hurried when he heard his sister-in-law's shriek. "Kristoff, get your sled and Sven ready. We need to take Elsa to the trolls now." Anna said when Kristoff appeared at the doorway. Kristoff immediately went to the stables to get Sven ready while Anna carefully helped Elsa into a pair of daily clothes before changing into winter clothes. Rapunzel told Kai and Gerda about the short trip before helping Gerda to pack some food for the journey. She and Eugene would go along for the fun of it.

They assembled at the gates and wore cloaks to disguise themselves and not attract unwanted attention. They left through a quieter part of town. They made their way up the North Mountain to the trolls with only stopping for a break halfway to eat some snacks. Elsa was asleep throughout the journey except for Anna waking her to eat a little. Elsa clutched her stomach at times during the journey. It was usually accompanied by grunts and groans and happened when Anna shifted Elsa from arm to arm. Anna thought it was cute but also scary to see Elsa like this. She hoped it would be over soon.

When they arrived, Kristoff helped carry Elsa although she groaned loudly when she was lifted. Rapunzel and Eugene were shocked when they saw the rocks turn to trolls. After some groans from Elsa at the loud noises from the trolls, Grand Pabbie appeared. Kristoff lowered Elsa so Grand Pabbie could see her. "The swelling is just a side effect of overdose and abuse of the magic potion of glaminem. It should go away after three days but the pain will increase everyday but it is nothing to worry about. But there is another side effect that will last a lifetime." Grand Pabbie said. Anna's heart sunk at the last line. 'Permanent side effect?' was all Anna could think of. "She won't be able to work as hard as before as the power of the potion is very strong. She shouldn't overwork herself to much and needs to eat three proper meals each day or else she'll fall ill." Grand Pabbie explained. The group stayed overnight to avoid the wolves that might risk Elsa's life even more.

* * *

**Sorry for the excessive drama. As I said in the Author's notes in the first chapter, I love drama and suspense. Please don't hate me**. **Anyway, feedbacks/ reviews recommended and welcomed.**


	14. Teleportation

**Thank You for all the support guys. This might be the last week of quick updates but I'll try to update more often. You're reviews would be encouraging to update more often. Now enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Ahhh!...Uh!..." Elsa screamed in her sleep. After a while the screams turned to soft whimpers. Anna, who heard the screams next to her, woke up. They were sleeping on a bed made of hay in a wooden inn near the trolls. Anna felt terrible that Elsa had to go through all this pain. She slowly pulled her sister into a hug as the screams turned to whimpers. Apparently, the others had woken up when they heard them too but didn't know how to handle them so they let Anna handle them. Anna was starting to get worried. There was still two more days where the pain would grow worse. She didn't know how Elsa would control it whether she was asleep or awake. But she knew she would be with Elsa throughout the whole ordeal, she wouldn't leave her for more than three minutes at the most during an emergency.

The others watched as Anna tenderly rubbed Elsa back although Elsa flinched when Anna rubbed the spot. Anna looked like she was humming a soft lullaby to Elsa. After a while, Elsa went limp in Anna's arms as she fell asleep. Anna didn't seem very alarmed as Elsa was only half awake when she was screaming. She let Elsa's head lean on her shoulder while her body was on Anna's lap as Anna held her protectively. After a few minutes and Anna was sure Elsa was in deep sleep, she shifted Elsa onto the hay while still cuddling her so she could lie down.

In a while, everyone was fast asleep. They failed to realize the snowman that was forming outside the inn. The next morning, Anna woke up to someone saying "And I suddenly appeared here and found you guys..." "Olaf?" Anna said sleepily. "Yes?" Olaf replied. "How do you get here?" Anna asked. "Well, I was looking for you guys after you took Elsa out of the room. I went looking for you guys all day. I even searched the dungeons although I didn't know why you would be in there since Hans had been sent back to the Southern Isles to do his sentence." he said as to prove his point. "And then a strong wind blew as I was searching 'Mama's' room. The windows were closed so I didn't know where it came from. The wind blew me till I became a pile of snow. Then, after a while I became a snowman again. And I suddenly appeared here and found you guys." Olaf finished.

When Olaf finished, everyone except Elsa, who was still sleeping next to Anna, who was sitting next to her, was awake and wondering how Olaf had appeared overnight. Anna explained it to them while skipping the part about Prince Stupid. When she was done, they woke Elsa up so that she could eat with them, although Anna had to feed her since she was weak after the stomach pains. After eating a little bit of soup packed in a metal flask, Elsa fell back asleep. It scared Anna a little but then realized Elsa must be really exhausted with all the wounds on her. And Anna let her sleep while she helped pack whatever was within her reach so Elsa could still lean on her.

While they were on the ride back to the castle, Anna finally realized what had happened. At the moment, Elsa's head was resting on her lap and she was sitting next to Rapunzel while Olaf was sitting between Kristoff and Eugene in the front of the sled. Anna made sure she didn't shift around so much so Elsa would be more comfortable. Anna then wondered how Elsa transported Olaf. She would ask Elsa when she was better. Although she might have not realized.

After about two and a half hours, they arrived back at the castle. Kai offered to carry Elsa but Anna insisted that she did it. Seeing as Anna would most likely not change her mind, he gave in. As soon as Elsa was back in her room, the physician came to change the bandages on her head and leg. Then, he expressed his concerns about the swelling to Anna. Anna told him what the trolls had said the other day. He chuckled. "Looks like we'll have to keep an eye on her more often now." He said. She nodded. It seemed that he was relieved that their beloved queen would get better. Just as he was leaving, Elsa started to scream loudly. Anna immediately rushed to her side and hummed the lullaby to her.

_Oh, the waves roll low,_

_And the waves roll high,_

_And so it goes, _

_Under the bright blue Endless Sky._

_Waves try to measure, _

_The days that we treasure,_

_Wave hello and wave goodbye._

Elsa was still screaming when Anna was done but she was screaming a little softer. Anna started rocking Elsa a little a she repeatedly sung the lullaby until the screaming stopped. When she stopped screaming, she was doubled over in Anna's arms and was feeling fatigue. Anna slowly stroked her hair and she allowed herself to fall asleep. "Elsa!" Anna shouted as she felt Elsa going limp for the umpteenth time since she fell ill. Then, she let Elsa sleep as she held her hoping that the pain would lessen when she's unconscious.

Anna was in the position until a maid brought up some lunch and she shifted Elsa seeing that she probably would be too tired to eat and let her sleep. Anna then silently ate her food while the others came to the room with their own lunches and sat down around the room. After a while, they realized something forming in the middle of the room. It was Marshmallow. As they witnessed the snow golem forming, Elsa began shaking. "Elsa? Elsa!?" Anna shouted at the top of her lungs. Then everyone noticed the room dropped ten degrees colder. Elsa was now shaking more violently. Anna tried to wake her up but failed.

* * *

**That song was from The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning. Did you like the teleportation? Btw. Sorry about the cliffhanger. What do you think Marshmallow would do? How do you think this happened? Reviews are encouraged. Till next time. c: **


	15. Day 2 and 3

**So, how was the last chapter? I hope you like it. So now its Elsa's 2nd and 3rd day having a stomach ache. How do you think she'll feel? Read on and find out. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

"Mama?" the snow golem, Marshmallow, looked questioningly at Elsa. He saw Elsa sleeping while shaking violently. He picked her up as gently as he could in his big snowy arms despite Anna's protests and the fear in Anna's voice. Anna was afraid that he would drop Elsa and hurt her. Instead, after a few minutes, the shaking stopped and Elsa was sleeping peacefully in Marshmallows arms. Marshmallow then handed her back to Anna while giving her a 'make sure you don't hurt her glare'. Everyone was shocked at what had happened. After a while, Anna had the thought that Elsa needs the cold to feel comfortable. Since she fell ill, she hasn't been able to make her ice dresses that make her more comfortable because of its coolness. Then Anna realized that Elsa needed to be in a cooler place to feel more comfortable.

"I have an idea!" Anna shouted as soon as the idea came to mind. She felt Elsa wince next to her and she whispered "Sorry." Then, she told the idea to the others. "Elsa can make the room colder, but she's still too weak to make ice or snow." Anna explained. Half an hour later, they were all in their winter gear. They would've been in their winter gear all the time but didn't because of the small fire in the hearth. Anna hadn't left Elsa at all excluding the time that she went to change to hear winter gear. Now, the fire was put out and there were buckets of snow all around them. They knew that they wouldn't melt because the temperature in the room was cold enough to allow the snow to stay in its frozen form.

Kristoff and Eugene slowly shifted some things from the room, excluding the bed, closet and a small desk, to another room while Rapunzel took the buckets of snow and filled the room with them. Anna was beside Elsa the whole time. And to Anna's relief, the pains didn't come at all. When they were done, they used some snow in a corner, to make a bed big enough for the young queen. Anna then carefully, carried Elsa onto the snow bed. As soon as Elsa was laid on the bed, the pained emotion on her face changed into a small smile.

During the whole time, Olaf was taking Marshmallow for a walk in the castle grounds. Some maids fainted when they saw him. When Marshmallow asked Olaf why it happened, Olaf replied by saying "It's because you're so handsome, and tall, and strong little bro. Trust me, big brother knows best." Marshmallow knew that that wasn't the real reason but went along with it to humor Olaf so he just nodded his head.

That night, Anna still slept with Elsa although she knew it was frigid. She had wrapped a blanket around Elsa in case her temperature became colder after a nightmare. She also had a blanket between her and the bed. Kristoff, Eugene and Rapunzel slept in Anna's room that night because it was the closest during an emergency. "Two more days..." Anna thought as she drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, Anna found out that she hadn't woken up to Elsa's screams of pain like the nights before but the sounds of snoring next to the bed. First she cuddled Elsa to make sure she was alright, then she went to check where the snoring sounds came from. Apparently, in the middle of the night, Olaf and Marshmallow found Elsa's cold door and decided to come in. Marshmallow was next to Elsa's side and had his snowy head on the bed. Olaf was sleeping at the foot of the bed. Then, Anna decided to wake Elsa up so she could eat breakfast. 'She hadn't eaten much the previous day so she must be hungry.' thought Anna. She gently shook Elsa to wake her up.

When Elsa finally woke up, she looked around her and saw that her room was covered in snow. She looked at her hands wonderingly whether she had created all of this in her sleep. Then she started screaming at the top of her lungs. She clutched her stomach tightly as if, if she loosen her grip, it would come out. Anna, who was next to her, tried to calm her down. She pulled her onto her lap and started massaging her back. Elsa relaxed a little but she still screamed loudly. A while later, Elsa suddenly stopped screaming. Anna was relieved that Elsa had stopped screaming but noticed that there was a lack of whimpering like there normally was. Then, she saw that Elsa looked significantly paler. Elsa also didn't hold onto her as usual.

"Elsa?" Anna whispered as she gently shook her sister to wake her up. "Elsa?!" Anna said louder this time feeling Elsa's unresponsiveness. "Elsa, please. This isn't funny. Elsa... Wake up! Wake up! Elsa!" she shouted, completely shaking her sister. At that moment, Kristoff, Rapunzel and Eugene came running into the room in their nightclothes. Olaf and Marshmallow woke up at the screams. They found Elsa lying limply in Anna's arms. Kristoff ran over to Anna. "What's wrong Anna?" Kristoff asked, immediately concerned why Anna would be screaming at this hour. It was eight in the morning but she normally slept till ten.

She slowly shifted Elsa in her arms and lifted her up. "It's Elsa." She replied softly. Kristoff, realizing that Elsa was just lying limply in Anna's arms and looking paler than usual, lifted one of her hands and felt her pulse. "Her breathing is shallow." Kristoff announced. Gasps were heard all across the room. Gerda, who had finally appeared at the doorway after hearing Anna's screams halfway around the castle, came into the room when Kristoff made the announcement. Gerda immediately took Elsa in her arms out of Anna's grasps and gently laid her back on the bed. Kristoff then understood and carried a protesting Anna back to their room.

Then, Gerda asked the nearest maid to call the physician. Seeing the distress in the head maid's face, the maid quickly abandoned her duties and ran as fast as her leg could carry her to find the physician. He arrived a few minutes later having been in his room that was shifted nearer to her majesty's. His face looked slightly grim as he shooed everyone including the snow golem and snowman, excluding Gerda, out of the room.

In Anna's room, Kristoff was assuring Anna that Elsa was alright although he silently doubted it. He saw the worry in Anna's normally happy face. He felt very pitiful for the two sisters. They had only reconnected six months ago and all this worrying illnesses happened to his sister-in-law. He had been surprised that Elsa had granted him marriage to Anna when they only knew each other for five and a half months. He hadn't even asked Elsa. Elsa told him that he could after a date with Anna one night. Elsa said that she saw the love in both of them and that she wanted Anna to be happy for the rest of her life. They had been only married for a week when this happened. He had left the palace with Sven for a few days to stay with the trolls for the winter solstice although it was Elsa birthday. Because they normally celebrated it together with the trolls and weren't going to stop the tradition this year.

* * *

**So, what do you think happened to Elsa? D****o you thin****k she'll be alright? Find out in the next chapter. Hopefully Soon. Reviews and feedbacks are encouraged. Love you guys.**


	16. A Coma?

**Okay, I wasn't too happy with the last chapter but I guarantee that this chapter would be better. What do you think happened to Elsa? I hope you had an idea in mind so you can compare it to mine. Tell me your ideas so I could maybe use them in later chapters. Anyway, go on and read the story. :)**

* * *

The physician started the check up as soon as everyone left. Gerda, who was next to him, was trying to hold back her tears. A while later, he was finished. "Gerda," he said in a solemn voice. "Get me the... life-support machine." He motioned at the machine that he had brought in. The machine had just been invented so the queen would be one of the first 15 to use it. The first 14 had lived after using the machine so he knew it was safe to use. No one had noticed the machine because they were all too focused on Elsa. Gerda, although looked questioningly at the machine, pulled it towards the snow bed. He then put a tube into each nostril and placed a mask over it held by an elastic band. They were all connected to the machine. After a while, her breaths were regular. They physician finally let go of the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He finally relaxed.

"Her majesty is in a comatose state. The coma occurred because of her shortness of breath while screaming and her breaths became irregular. We aren't sure how long the coma would last. It might last a day, a week, a month or a year or for some time and then she'll wake up living the rest of her life normally or she would be in a comatose state until she dies." The physician explained. Gerda teared up a little at the last sentence. "We can only hope for the best. I'll come in and check on her daily to attend to the wounds." He finished then exited the room. Although Gerda didn't want to leave Elsa by herself in this vulnerable state, she had to check on Anna which she was sure Elsa would have encouraged her to do if she was awake.

She then quietly went to Anna's room. She knocked on the door which was unsurprisingly unlocked. She heard a muffled 'come in' call and some quiet sobs from the other side of the door and she went in. Anna was on Kristoff's lap crying onto his shoulder while Kristoff was rubbing her back in a circular motion. Gerda told them what the physician had said. Anna immediately jumped off Kristoff's lap and ran across the hallway to Elsa's room while her hair was still frazzled. Kristoff on the other hand, went to change his shirt because his shoulder was damp from the tears. Then, he went to look for the others. He found them in the library nearest to the bedroom. Everyone except for Eugene was crying but he did look like he had a sad expression on his face. Eugene was comforting Rapunzel in his own way. He guessed that since Eugene didn't know the queen so well, he didn't know how to react. He then thought that if snow creatures could cry, Olaf and Marshmallow would be crying but now, they looked as if their favorite pet had just died.

Kristoff then told them what Gerda had told him and Anna about ten minutes ago. Rapunzel immediately jumped out of her sitting position and ran out the door like someone he knew. Then, Eugene came along and patted him on the shoulder understandingly after the snowmen went out of the room and Kristoff had a puzzled expression on his face. Then, Kristoff followed them into Elsa's room. Elsa looked completely peaceful. They would've thought her dead if not for the rise and fall of her chest. Anna was sitting beside Elsa on the snow bed. She was absent-mindedly stroking Elsa's thick platinum blond hair although part of it was blocked because it was wrapped underneath the bandage after the 'little slip' as they called it now, gave Elsa a gash on her forehead. Rapunzel was standing next to Anna looking pitifully at Elsa.

That day, they spent it in Elsa's room in silence. They had all their meals brought up to them. Rapunzel went to the library and brought a medical book. They all looked for the part that said 'coma' After 5 minutes, they found a chapter on coma. It said talking to a comatose patient helps them to reactivate their brain. They decided to try that the next day since it was already very late. They all slept there that night.

The next day, they woke up when the physician had to move Anna to be able to do a check up on Elsa. He shrieked like he saw a ghost when he saw Anna's bedhead. His shriek woke everyone up. This time he didn't bother shooing them out of the room. Instead, he just told them to stay aside for a while. After 20 minutes, he was done rebandaging Elsa's leg and put a cotton pad on her forehead instead of the thick cloth bandage because the wound was already smaller. He then checked the machine and heart monitor. He said that it was all alright when he was finished. When he finally left, a maid brought their breakfasts into the room. Although it was Anna's favorite, chocolate chip pancakes, Anna didn't really taste the normal flavors that she would when she ate with Elsa. "Eating with Elsa..." Anna thought. How long had it been since they had shared a normal meal together? "At least a week." Her subconscious replied. Anna made a solemn promise in her heart that when Elsa was finally better, she would have the maids cook up a feast of Elsa's favorite food.

After they finished, Anna and the others started the plan that they had come up with yesterday. Anna talked first. She talked about when she first saw Elsa when she was born and all that she could remember from the time before the 'accident' to the coronation until now. She talked until the evening when she finally stopped to eat her dinner properly. She had talked while eating during lunch so her words sounded like gibberish. Then Olaf talked. He said things from when Elsa first created him when she and Anna were still kids and also about the no skull or bones thing. He kept getting stuck between his sentences with an excuse of not knowing how to read or spell. He talked until everyone was sleepy and fell asleep.

The morning on the day that the pains were supposed to be over, Anna woke up with a weird feeling. She had been sleeping next to Elsa's unmoving hand. Then she thought she felt something move under her. She saw Elsa's hand moving. Even though it was just a slight movement, Elsa's hand was moving. That meant Elsa was getting better. Then she lifted her head up. "Elsa?" she said questioningly, her voice in almost a whisper. Suddenly the queen's eyes flickered open.

* * *

**Elsa's finally getting better... Hooray! What do you think will happen next? Did you think Olaf was funny? How about the talking? Do you think it helped Elsa? Give me some feedback on your views. Till next chapter :)**


	17. Healing

**To those who have read this before the 22nd of June, I'm telling you, dear readers, that it has been updated with some slight changes and extension. This is not something you've fully read before. Sorry for the late update. Anyway, this is published on Anna's birthday. :) The 21st of June (Summer Solstice). It is also fathers' Day in Malaysia today so happy fathers' day to all fathers reading this. I hope you'll like it. Please Review. They might encourage me to update quickly like this one. Tq.**

* * *

"Elsa?" "Shh... She's waking up. The loud noises will scare her." At that moment, Kristoff stopped walking around and Olaf and Marshmallow stopped talking. Then, slowly, Elsa opened her eyes and carefully scanned the room as if there were burglars. She saw Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, Gerda, Olaf and Marshmallow standing around her bed. She then wondered what had happened. She tried to say something but her speech was slurred. "Whaa wha whaa...t Ha ha haa...ppe...ned?" She then tried to lift her arm but she only could lift it up for about a centimeter then put it back down. "Don't worry, its just some after effects of a coma." The doctor assured. "She just needs lots of rest and support. It might take a while for her to fully recover but she will at her own pace." The doctor finished and quietly exited the room, leaving the machines still attached to Elsa just to be on the safe side.

A while later, Anna jumped softly next to Elsa while holding Elsa's hand. She was happy Elsa was ok. Elsa tried to sit up but failed terribly. She tried to call Gerda, who was sitting next to her, to help her up. "Ger... Gerda, hhh... help... m...e s... sit u...up." She slurred. Gerda then got up and carefully helped the queen lean against a stack of pillows. The queen tried to lean forward a little but lacked the energy to do so. In any way, the machines' tubes that were also hooked around her was restricting some movements. Anna then finally settled down next to Elsa on the bed while being uncharacteristically wary of the tubes in fear of accidentally hurting her temporarily invalid sister. Now she'll know how it is to take care of an invalid.

A while later, after a one-sided chat with Elsa while the others were contentedly listening to it as if it was a major drama on the radio, Anna told Elsa about how she had scared her two days ago, her relief that she was ok. The ideas of what they could do when she finally recovered like riding, although doing it slowly because even if her leg healed completely might be uncomfortable with the speed.

During lunch time, the maids brought up trays of food for all of them, excluding Elsa. By that time, Elsa was starting to sway on the bed. Anna tried to make her lie down but she continued to protest although her words were still slightly slurred. In the end Anna gave in seeing the argument was tiring Elsa and that Elsa would eventually relax at her own pace. Gerda came in a minute later with a small bottle of liquid. Gerda said the doctor asked to poke the cork with the needle attached to Elsa's left arm. He said it was to sedate Elsa to let her fall asleep so she would heal quicker. Elsa started to protest but Anna said as if she was speaking to a child, that it was for her own good and she would give her chocolates when she woke a while, the sedative began to work and Elsa was starting to slip into unconsciousness, Anna rubbed her back gently to comfort her and to tell her she was there. She also hummed a soft lullaby. The others just stared at the adorable sight.

She continued rubbing Elsa's back for a while, while she was asleep. After that, Anna retired into a snow chair next to Elsa and began to play with her fingers absent mindedly. She didn't realize she had zoned out and fallen asleep with her head on Elsa's right palm. She woke up a few hours later during tea time. She then had an urge to eat chocolate and remembered her promise to Elsa. She then tried to remember where she left it. She thought about it for a few minutes and then remembered she had left them in her drawer in her room. But she didn't want to leave Elsa alone just to make sure Elsa would be ok and make sure she has what she needs immediately. At that moment, Kristoff walked past the room. "Kristoff!" Anna shouted but immediately wished she didn't seeing that Elsa wince unconsciously. "Kristoff, I need your help. I need you to get the chocolates from the room. I would get it myself but I don't want to leave Elsa alone or let Elsa wake up all alone. Its in the top drawer of the left side off the cabinet and you need to type in the code 2106 to get it. Ok?" Anna rambled quietly. Kristoff nodded eager to help his beloved wife, went straight to their room to get the box of chocolates which he guessed was truffles.

On the way back to the Queen's room, he passed by Olaf and Marshmallow aimlessly wandering around the halls. He then remembered that he wanted to take Sven for a short ride so he told Olaf and marshmallow to bring her the chocolates. They agreed but then, Olaf smelled the delicious smell from the sweets. He took a handful of them and stuffed it into his large snowy mouth. Soon, his twig arms became sticky and gooey. And chocolate was all around his mouth. In the end, half the box was empty when Olaf gave it to Anna. When Anna saw Olaf's chocolate coated mouth, she started laughing crazily. She laughed so loud that it woke Elsa up.

* * *

**Imagine Olaf having a chocolate moustache instead of cake all over his mouth. :) Anyway, I hope you'll review my story and maybe give me suggestions and Ideas. Thank you. **


	18. Memories and Hugs

**Sorry for the extremely late update. Here's a shout out to** **MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot. This chapter was partially inspired by your great review. Although I'm not so sure how will you guys like the story because I've ventured off the original plot of Elsa just falling sick. Anyway, enjoy the story. Hope you'll enjoy and review.**

* * *

"Anna?" Elsa said while feeling a little dizzy and tried to move a little but was held down by Anna, who quickly reacted to her sister's voice. "I just wanted to sit up..." Elsa explained as she tried to get Anna's strong grip off her now weak arms. "Sorry." Anna whispered. At that moment, Gerda came in carrying a tray with a few cups of tea, a box of chocolates and a tiny jug of honey. "Tea time, Your Majesties." She announced. Elsa then remembered the bittersweet chocolates she had received for her birthday. "Can... May I have those choco... chocolates that I have on my st... study?" Elsa's speech was still slightly slurred but she was getting better.

When Anna and Gerda heard the question, they gave each other nervous glances. There was a moment of silence in the room and Elsa was still wondering why they wouldn't get her the chocolates. "Elsa," Gerda spoke as if she was questioning a child, "Do you know why you were sick?" Elsa shook her head slowly to lessen the chances of dizziness but it came anyway. She then said "I think I had a cold or a fever, and then the battle in the fjord hurt my leg, then a stomach bug I guess." Anna then looked at Gerda again. Gerda then spoke softly "No, the chocolate had some poison in it and made you have a fever. A few days ago, you had stomach pains as a result from the poison as well." Anna could tell by the way she avoided the type of poison or showing her knowledge of the poison that Gerda didn't want Elsa to know.

"Um... Ok." Elsa replied and tried taking a cup of tea from the tray but her arms barely went 10 centimeters above the mattress. The tubes were also blocking her from taking the tea. Anna noticed this and went to get the cup after helping Elsa sit up on the bed. She then pressed the rim of the cup to her sister's bottom lip and tilted it. Pouring the contents into the sick queen's mouth. Elsa's face looked brighter when she drank the tea. When the tea was finished, Elsa's face fell. Gerda could tell why she was upset.

When they were younger, when one fell sick, their mother would give them a special drink. Each had their own. Elsa's was tea and honey while Anna's was special hot chocolate. She knows why Elsa became sad so suddenly. Once, when she was six, she had broke both her arms when Anna tumbled down the last few steps on the stairs and landing on Elsa. Anna had just twisted her ankle while Elsa who had managed to catch Anna by Anna falling on top of her. Elsa had been coming down the stairs while Anna happily bounced. When Anna slipped on a little puddle on the stairs, she slid down the stairs and ended up pushing Elsa off the stairs and landing on top of her. Elsa had tried to use her hands to block her fall and ended up with them being bent the wrong way. Everyday until Elsa got better, her mother would make the tea for her and press it against her lips so she could drink it.

Anna then put the cup down and rubbed Elsa's back. Elsa had tensed up slightly when she remembered. Anna then noticed that Elsa was zoned out. She woke Elsa up by shaking her gently because it might hurt her if she moves too much. When Elsa was snapped out of her thoughts, she started to sway. Gerda then helped Anna to move Elsa into a lying position to make sure she wouldn't fall or hit her head against headboard. After that, seeing that the memory tired Elsa, she let Elsa sleep. While she was asleep, Olaf, who had Anna wipe away all the chocolate around his mouth, climb onto the bed and lied next to Elsa on the side that had less tubes. While he was sleeping, his twig arms hugged Elsa. When Anna sat next to Elsa on the opposite side of the bed, she also hugged Elsa and eventually they all fell asleep with Anna's head resting against the bed.

Rapunzel and Eugene passed by the room on the way to their room. They thought that they looked cute like that. They hoped Elsa would get better soon so that Anna could spend more time with Elsa. Rapunzel then decided that she would stay with them for a while. She told Eugene to go to their room first and that she'll be there in a while. He just shrugged and left seeing that the cousins might want some silent bonding time. He then went to go look for Kristoff. He didn't know that he had left about fifteen minutes ago with Sven. While walking around the castle, he saw Marshmallow walking in the hallway.

* * *

**Should I add more sisterly fluff and warm hugs? Please tell me.**

**A note to all Jelsa shippers, I have just started another story called DisneyWorks High. The story is about Elsa always being targeted so she moves. (High school AU)**

**Please review because it helps me improve and gives me ideas on what you would like to read. Thank You**


	19. Allergies

**Wow! 39 reviews, 18 favorites and 23 followers to this story. I can't thank you guys enough. I would like to give a shout out to Protoestrella1, Mantal-305Apollo'sChariot and a guest named Mandy for giving me ideas. Tq guys. Now enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.**

* * *

"Elsa?" Marshmallow asked in his caring gruff voice. "She's fine buddy." Eugene answered. "Have you seen Kristoff?" Eugene asked after a moment of awkward silence. Marshmallow just shook his head. "Do you want to help me look for him?" he continued. Marshmallow just smiled. Eugene was happy that he could have someone to be with because Punzie was with a sleeping Anna and Elsa. They searched all around the castle, stables and town but they couldn't find him so they went into a winter wonderland room back in the castle after Eugene changed to his winter clothes. The winter wonderland room was just a large room with lots of snow and a small ice rink in the corner. A few minutes of awkward silence passed. "So..." Eugene started, attempting to break the awkward silence. "What do you want to do?" The golem just shrugged. "How about a snowcastle?" He continued asking. The Golem nodded. And they started making the snowcastle.

A few hours later, they made four snowcastles surrounded by high walls. They then looked at the clock on the wall above the door. They saw it said six o'clock, which meant dinner time. Marshmallow stayed in the room while Eugene went to check on the girls. He walked into Elsa's bedroom to find a snowman sleeping next to a platinum blond connected to a drip and IV with a strawberry blonde, that has a terrible bedhead, head lying on the other blonde's hand. His own wife was sleeping in a sitting position next to the strawberry blond. He went to wake his wife by shaking her lightly. After a minute, she was fully awake and trying to wake Anna. "Anna! Olaf has an onion nose." Rapunzel tried. "Anna! Kristoff's home." Said Eugene. "Anna! Elsa is awake." lied Rapunzel. At that moment, Anna shoots up fully awake, surprising Rapunzel and Eugene. "She is?" Anna asks. Eugene, Rapunzel and Kristoff, who was standing by the doorway laughed.

At that moment, Gerda walks into the room followed by a few maids carrying some trays. "Good, you're awake." Gerda smiled. "Yeah, because someone lied to me about someone else." Anna complained while shooting Rapunzel glares. "Well, I need you to wake Elsa, she needs to eat so she can heal faster." Gerda told her. "Ok." Anna said then whispered something to Elsa. No one else knew what she said. In less than a minute, Elsa's blue eyes flickered open. Everyone except Anna was surprised by how quick she woke up.

"What?! Who did it?!" Elsa asked while trying to get up. Anna was trying to hold her down while holding in her giggles. "What did you tell her Anna?" Eugene and Rapunzel asked with a surprised look on their faces. "I'm not telling you..." Anna said teasingly. "I'm gonna find out..." Eugene said and started tickling Anna. Rapunzel looked at him with a jealous look on her face. Kristoff then chased her around the room and immediately tickled her. In the end, the four of them were on the floor in the center of the room laughing. Then suddenly, Kristoff rolled on top of Anna and kissed her. Eugene saw it then did the same with Rapunzel. Elsa, who had been laughing the whole time, slowly got up and leaned against a stack of pillows said "Are... you guys *wheeze* making out *wheeze* in my room? *wheeze*" "Whoa, Elsa. Are you alright?" Anna asked immediately concerned when Elsa started wheezing.

"I'm *gasp for breath* fine." Elsa said. "No you're not!" Anna said as she ran over to Elsa. She quickly recognized this as symptoms of allergies because she always had it when there were bees. "Gerda, what is Elsa allergic to?" "Um... Mainly a lot of dust and a lot of sugar." Gerda answered. Then, something clicked in her mind. "Kristoff!" she yelled. Something in Kristoff's mind said run so he ran. Although Anna was usually clumsy, she managed to not trip or break anything as she chased Kristoff around the fourth floor and finally caught up to him. She grabbed his left ear and pulled him into the room. "Kristoff honey," Anna said in a sweet voice that Kristoff knew she would only use when she was angry." Did you take a shower before entering the room?" Kristoff shook his head. "Well, Elsa here is allergic to the amount of dust on your clothes." Anna said while poking his broad chest.

"Actually Anna, its not that there is a lot of dust on Kristoff but all of you just released more dust by rolling on the floor." Gerda explained. Elsa just nodded while taking in deep breaths. Anna then blushed and mumbled an apology to Kristoff. She then went next to Elsa and rubbed her back while waiting for the congestion to clear. Gerda handed her a glass of water to which she helped Elsa to drink. When she could finally breathe properly, Anna took Elsa's food of broth with a little bit of fish and fed it to Elsa. Elsa, who had finally accepted the fact that she was unable to feed herself, allowed Anna to feed her. After Elsa had finished most of her food, Anna ate her own food of rakfisk and creamed soup.

* * *

**How do you like the little tickle fight. I thought it would be nice if I had a little Marshmallow-Eugene, Eugene-Anna and Rapunzel-Kristoff bonding. Btw. Do you have any suggestions for other allergies for Anna or Elsa? **

**For Jelsa, Kristanna, Flynnunzel and Merricup lovers, check out my new highschool AU story, DisneyWorks High.**

**Thanks guys and don't forget to review.**


	20. Bonding Time

**Wow! 3 reviews in a day. You guys spoil me. Don't think that as a bad thing though. I would like to thank my reviewers - MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot, BellaCullen931 and FrozenFan7. I hope more of you guys will read and review my story. It will mean a lot to me. :)**

* * *

"Now Miss Elsa," Gerda said. "I think it's time for you to take your medicine." When Gerda said this, Elsa groaned. Gerda then took a syringe and poked the needle into a tube that was connected to the back of Elsa's left hand. She injected a pink liquid into Elsa through the tube. She then carefully took the needle out and took the tray away and back into the infirmary. She came back a few minutes later. Elsa started to get tired. She had slept for hours that day and didn't want to sleep yet.

Anna, who had already finished her food, carefully avoiding the tubes, pulled Elsa onto her lap. Elsa tried to protest but was still too weak. Anna started to lull Elsa to sleep. She cuddled Elsa and hummed a lullaby. After a while, Elsa was slowly falling asleep but she was trying to keep herself awake. Anna, who noticed this, immediately shushed Elsa and told her "Just let go, you need to rest to heal quicker. We'll be right here. It's ok 've got you. Just let go." At that moment, Elsa surrendered to unconsciousness. When she finally felt Elsa going limp, she relaxed a little but she still held onto Elsa like someone was going to take her away.

They tried to get Anna to let go of Elsa so Elsa could lie down in a more comfortable position but Anna wouldn't let her go. Anna then shifted slightly so that she could put Elsa on her lap whilst being comfortable. After about 15 minutes, Anna's arms ached but she didn't want to let go of Elsa. She didn't know why but she just felt like she shouldn't let her go. They talked until it was 11 o'clock. Anna was in a daze as she stared at her weak sister. Anna, who was still spaced out, didn't realise Kristoff shifting Elsa from her arms and tucking her under the comforter. By the time Anna realised, Elsa was lying peacefully on the bed. Anna then climbed off the bed and onto a chair. She held onto Elsa's hand as she slept that night.

She woke up the next morning when she heard voices. She saw Gerda and the physician. The physician was taking out the tubes. "Yay!" Anna thought in her head. "Elsa is getting better." The physician said that Elsa should be able to move a little more but shouldn't be upset if she couldn't. Her recent progress is good but she shouldn't walk yet. Anna felt a hand lightly squeeze hers and she turned to see Elsa looking at her. "Hi sunshine." Elsa said. "Good morning Elsa. Did you just wake up? Or did you wake up when the physician was here. Elsa decided not to say anything. Instead, she moved her right hand to make a peace sign. "Are you hungry?" Anna continued. Elsa nods her head and makes a sign that says 'a little' with her hands. "Ok, I'll ask Gerda to bring up some breakfast and your medicine." Anna said. Elsa's face cringed in disgust when she said the last word.

A few minutes later, Anna came back into the room to find Elsa trying to grab for something. She saw a glass of water on the desk and Anna knew what she was trying to do. Anna quickly went to her sister's side and grabbed the glass from the table. Elsa puffed her breath out. Anna giggled at her usually mature sister. She then helped Elsa drink the water despite Elsa's protests that she could do it by herself. After teasing Elsa for a while, Gerda stepped into the room with some soup, bacon and eggs. She took a bowl of soup and passed it to Anna. "Anna," Elsa whined. "I can do it myself." "Really?" Anna said teasingly. Elsa tried to reach and grab it from Anna. Gerda had already left the room. Elsa tried to move her feet as discreetly as she could. She put her foot down and winced at the pain.

She tries to stand up and holds onto the bed frame for support. Anna doesn't realise that Elsa was getting out of the bed. Elsa was just about to let go when pain shot up her leg and her unstable body gave way and she fell to the floor.

Anna heard a loud thud and turned around. She saw Elsa lying on the ground, slightly whimpering in pain.

* * *

**What is Anna going to do? How did you like the little Anna and Elsa moment? Please review and tell me want you want in the next chapter.**

**This part is for Jelsa lovers/ shippers. **

**I've recently created a story on Jelsa. It is highschool AU. There are also a few other ships in the story. To find it, just go to my profile or type DisneyWorks High into the search box. **

**Thanks guys. Love you guys so much and don't forget to send a review, favourite and follow. Bye. ;)**


	21. Disruptions

**Hey guys! Sorry for the extremely late update but, good news! I'll try to make this chapter long since you all want longer chapters. Anyway, tell me what you think and do I make Elsa overly vulnerable. If I do, please tell me. Tell me what I should add to make the story more interesting. I might even add it into the story. I'll give a shout out if I do. Now here's chapter 21...**

* * *

"Oh Elsa!" Anna shouted when she saw Elsa on the floor. She carefully moved her sister into an embrace and picked her sister up in bridal position and carried her onto the bed. Elsa squirmed slightly as she was shifted into a sitting position. Anna held Elsa in a warm hug until she settled down. "Elsa... The doctor said you should be able to move a little but you shouldn't be upset if you couldn't." Anna said while emphasizing on the words 'a little'. "I know... I just want to get better faster." Elsa said sulkily. Anna just shook her little red head when she saw her sister's childish behavior. "And they said I was the childish one. At least Elsa is going to be treated how she should've been treated years ago." Anna says in a not so whispered tone. "You know that your 'whisper' is not really a whisper and you are the childish one." Elsa teased. "Well someone's getting better isn't she?" Anna said in a sarcastic tone. "Too bad she's not getting this bacon." Anna playfully teased Elsa while chewing really slowly on a strip of chocolate coated bacon. "Hey Anna." Elsa called. "Yeah?" a muffled chocolate covered face responded. "Are you going to let me drink my soup?" Elsa asked a chocolate coated Anna. "Oops. He he. Sorry, I forgot." Anna said as she took the now cold, bowl of carrot soup. Just then, a noseless Olaf came walking through the doorway. "Hey guys! Have you seen my nose? I was smelling flowers in the kitchen when I sneezed. My nose fell out and went onto a chopping board. I went to get a stool to get it but it was gone and a funky looking donkey that was wearing white, was carrying something shiny into your room." Olaf explained.

Anna and Elsa shared knowing glances and Anna looked into the pot of soup. "One carrot. Only." Anna said. The royal family tried to contain their laughter. "Hold on Olaf. And make sure Elsa doesn't try to stand up." Anna says while leaving the room to get a carrot for Olaf's plain face. "Ok, lets get you nice and comfy." Olaf says once Anna is out. "Olaf, I'm fine." Elsa says while trying to wriggle out of the blankets. 'Olaf does know how to tuck people in' Elsa thinks. "I just want to make mama comfy" Olaf said innocently. Elsa looks lovingly at her creation and tries to pick him up but fails. Olaf, seeing that his 'mama' couldn't pick him up, jumps onto the bed and hugs Elsa instead. Elsa, who was surprised at first, melted into the embrace. Soon, she was asleep and lying on Olaf.

When Anna came back with a new carrot, she saw a slightly snow covered Elsa hugging a snowman. She waited until Elsa released Olaf to give Olaf his new carrot nose because she didn't want to interrupt this 'mother and son' moment. After a long five minutes, seeing that Elsa didn't let Olaf go and she was almost fully covered in snow, she disentangled Olaf from Elsa and gently laid Elsa on the bed after dusting the white snow of her. She then shoved the carrot into the middle of Olaf's face. "Ooh... Head rush! I love it. Its fresh and new... And its like a teeny baby unicorn." Olaf said happily. "Hold on." Anna said as she pushed the carrot from the other side to make it bigger and longer. "Ooh... much better." Olaf said and sat down next to a sleeping Elsa while covering her in the cold white powder called snow.

Then Anna remembered that Elsa still hadn't eaten her soup. "Elsa?! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Anna says, trying to wake her up the way she used to when they were younger. "Anna, go back to sleep." Elsa complained while she was still half-asleep. "I just cant! The sky's awake, so I'm awake so you have to eat." Anna said while slightly jumping on the bed. "Anna! Can't breathe." Elsa said, trying to catch her breathe while being tangled in her unneeded blankets. "Oops. Sorry." Anna apologized while untangling Elsa from the pile of thick and heavy blue colored, snowflake patterned blankets. "Ok, now you can finally eat your soup." Anna says as she scoops the cold soup into the spoon to feed a now sitting down, Elsa. "Anna! Where's the carrots for Sven?" Kristoff, forgetting that he was in a castle, shouted. "Yeah, I want my snack." Kristoff said in his 'Sven voice'. "What's the magic word?" Kristoff asked in his human voice. "Please?" Kristoff used his 'Sven voice' again. Anna put the bowl and spoon that she was just about to give Elsa, down and out of Elsa's reach. Then she dashed out of the room to get the carrots.

"Hey Olaf." Elsa whispered. "Yeah?" Olaf replied. "I bet you can't get that bowl of soup in the corner." Elsa challenged. "I think I can Mama." Olaf said and went to get the bowl. "Thanks Olaf." Elsa said as he came back with the bowl and set it by the bed side table. "Now come get your reward." Elsa announced opening her arms wide, inviting him for a big, warm hug. Olaf climbed up the bed to get his hug but was surprised when Elsa tackled him down and tickled him all over. "Aw... Mama. Stop... haha... I'm ticklish all over. Ha ha." Olaf tried to get out but Elsa continued to tickle him until he rolled off the bed. His head went onto the floor next to the bed, His midsection rolled under the bed while his butt went running all over the room trying to find its other halves.

Elsa used a teeny, weeny bit of magic to bring them back together. Then, she grabbed the bowl and shakily fed herself half of it before Anna came back into the room with hay in her hair. "Sorry Els but Icouldn'tfindthecarrotsforSvenandranintoastackofhaywhenIwenttotellKristoff so... You're feeling much better now?" Ana explained while she was surprised that Elsa could feed herself albeit shakily. "Yep! I told you I'm better already." Elsa declared happily just as Rapunzel came running in with Eugene, who was carrying a lot of shopping bags. "You know there are people who could help with those right?" Elsa asked seeing Eugene struggling with the load. "Yeah..." Rapunzel said as three more guys carrying shopping bags passed the room. "How did you buy so many things when its still so early in the morning?" Elsa questioned remembering that the shops in town don't open so early. "Yeah, about that." Anna laughed nervously. "Anna, What did you do?" Elsa wondered. "I might've wanted to go shopping for chocolate in the morning while you take a nap so I asked them to open the store a little earlier just in case I went earlier." Anna explained. "Ok, then why are the other shops open?" Elsa asked further because they couldn't have bought all of that from only one shop. "The chocolate shop owner must've told the other shop owners that I was going to town and opened it because I didn't tell them anything." Anna explains while an amused Rapunzel and Eugene watch her when all the bags are taken into their own room.

* * *

_A week later_

"Ok Elsa. I know you're better but please don't push yourself too hard if you can't. You're not supposed to strain yourself too hard after you fell sick so its ok if you can't." Anna said as she helps Elsa walk towards the door. "I'm fine Anna." Elsa assures her as they slowly start heading towards the garden. "Fine, but once you start feeling tired, you have to tell me, understand?" Anna questions. "Yes Mom." Elsa teases. "Anna watch out!" Rapunzel shouts as they enter the garden. "Huh?" Anna wonders as she looks at Rapunzel. But Elsa sees the danger and pushes her out of the way, only to be...

* * *

**Sorry guys. That's all for today. Btw. got any ideas on what's the 'danger' lurking ahead. Don't forget to review (for those who have ideas, *good, bad, funny or any are accepted*), Favorite and follow (for those who haven't). All reviews are welcomed. Tell me what you would want to happen and you'll get a treat. **

**Ps. Guest named Mandy, Please get a profile so we can chat. You need one gurl...**

**Bye, and thanks guys. (gals too.) :)**


	22. Snowball!

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating for more than a month. Thank you for sticking with the story throughout its short break. I had a little writers' block and a lot of studying to do for my exams, which are done now. Ok, here's a little change in the story format. I'm thinking of adding a little Norwegian in the story so when there is Norwegian, the words will be in _italics_ like **_this_**. And, I'll include a really short part of the next chapter in each chapter to see how you guys could imagine what would happen. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and stick around for more.**

* * *

_A_ _week_ _later_

"Ok Elsa. I know you're better but please don't push yourself too hard if you can't. You're not supposed to strain yourself too hard after you fell sick so it's ok if you can't." Anna said as she helps Elsa walk towards the door. "I'm fine Anna." Elsa assures her as they slowly start heading towards the garden. "Fine, but once you start feeling tired, you have to tell me, understand?" Anna questions. "Yes Mom." Elsa teases. "Anna watch out!" Rapunzel shouts as they enter the garden. "Huh?" Anna wonders as she looks at Rapunzel. But Elsa sees the danger and pushes Anna out of the way, only to be pelted with snowballs by tiny guys with masks on.

"Ahh!" Elsa screams. Anna, who falls into the snow, laughs along with Rapunzel. The tiny guys then remove their masks. Elsa stopped screaming and looked at the children holding snowballs and masks that looks like Hans and the Duke of Weaseltown. She looked at their smiling faces and blushed. She got frightened by kids. She thought that they would laugh at her for being so childish but instead, a boy, no older than ten, gave her a hand. After that, a girl about that age came and helped her up to. She was a bit wobbly at first but then, Anna came and supported her sister. Elsa was still a little unstable but was making good progress. Then, a girl, probably four or five and the youngest in the group, came up to Elsa. She lifted her arms up as she was signalling that she wanted to be carried.

Anna was about to say no when Elsa went to sit on the bench in the middle of the garden and pulled the girl onto her lap. "What's your name _lille_ _venn_?" Elsa asked sweetly. "Emma." The girl, Emma said in her cute babyish voice. Just then, the two kids who helped her up just now, came up to Elsa. "We're sorry Your Majesty. Emma gets a little excited when she sees new people." The boy looking down at the snow. "It's ok _små_. What are your names?" Elsa asks gently. "I'm Jonny. She's my younger twin sister Jenny and that's our youngest sister, Emma." Jonny explains as he points to each one of them.

"Ok Jonny, that's enough talking. I thought you guys wanted to have a snowball fight." Anna interrupted earning a chorus of 'Yeahs!' and other cheers. "Ok, see the masks that you have guys?" Anna started, receiving a few nods. "Those with the same masks are in the same group. Elsa will choose which group she will be in. Then, I'll go with the other group. We have to attack the other group and once you are struck, you are out. The game will continue until all the members of a group are out. Ok Elsa, pick your group." Anna finishes. "Emma, what mask do you have?" Elsa asks. Emma lifted up a mask with the face of Hans. "I'll join The Hans." Elsa announced. Those with the masks of Hans cheered while the others booed at them.

After they settled down, Rapunzel stood on the bench and yelled, "_Klar, ferdig, gå!" _Both teams pelted each other with snowballs. Soon, there was snow flying everywhere. After fifteen minutes, half of Anna's group was already shot while only a quarter of Elsa's group had left. Elsa then quickly formed a snowball behind her back and threw it at Anna. Anna jumped at the sudden hit. Elsa laughed quietly behind her hand. "Anna's out." Rapunzel declared as they continued playing. Emma then made two snowballs and shot her siblings who were in Duke of Weaseltown. "Jamie and Sophie out." Rapunzel announced. After a few minutes, only a quarter of Anna's group and half of Elsa's group was left.

Elsa was starting to feel tired but she didn't want to tell Anna so that she wouldn't spoil their fun and disrupt their game. She just started to walk slower because she had very little energy left. She also couldn't aim well anymore. A boy, about seven years old, saw this as a chance to knock the queen out of the game. He was about to aim a large snowball at the queen when a sudden presence behind him made him throw the snowball randomly. He didn't know where it went or who it hit until he saw the queen sitting in the snow while holding her left leg. Anna went into the playing field to check on her sister. She helped a limping Elsa back to the bench and sat her there while removing the snow that stuck to her wound. "Elsa's out." Rapunzel said a little sadly. "But Rapunzel..." Anna started to protest but was cut off by Elsa saying that it was fair. Anna just pouted and sat next to Elsa. Elsa was actually happy she could stop playing. She was really tired now and felt like taking a nap although she didn't because she didn't want to disappoint the children.

In the end, Hans won and they got extra marshmallows with their hot chocolate while Duke of Weaseltown got the usual amount. When Rapunzel announced the treat, Marshmallow came with Olaf on his head. "Does Elsa need Marshmallow?" He asks. Elsa just shakes her head sleepily while Rapunzel said "not this type of Marshmallow." Anna laughs at the irony of this. Marshmallow then curls up into his 'rock' form with Olaf standing on him. They all go inside and get a cup of hot chocolate each. As soon as Elsa is done drinking the hot chocolate, and the children have gone home, Elsa collapses into the seat near a triangle window. She falls asleep while watching the tiny snowflakes fall. Anna left Elsa there while she sends the children out.

* * *

When Anna comes back, Elsa is no where to be found...

* * *

**Where's Elsa? Who do you think took her? What happened to her. Send me your ideas and I might use them although I already heave an idea. I might post another chapter tomorrow since I have a long break. Stay tune and don't forget to review. And special thanks to... Manta for understanding my slow updates. You guys are the best. ㈳5**


	23. Found You! In the most obvious place

**And I'm back folks. Sorry for the year long wait. I got attracted to other fandoms and stuff and for a while my brain had too many stories to think of writing but now, I'm gonna try to finish the story that started my writing journey. There might be two or three chapters to go but I assure you I am going to finish it no matter how long it takes. I hope you guys bear with me and thank you to all my followers who have been patient. I hope my story hasn't gone too far off track since it's been a whole year but enough of my ramblings and enjoy this story.**

* * *

A few hours later, Elsa awoke to find herself covered in her fleece blanket. With her mind still fuzzy from sleep, she clutched the blanket in her hands and turned to her side with the soft blanket cuddled around her like a warm hug. She snuggled in deeper and breathed a sigh of relief as her mind took her to dreamland where continuous dreams of happy days with Anna played.

Anna smiled as she creaked the snowflake decorated door after hearing the rustle of bedsheets, ignoring Gerda and the ladies in waiting that were behind her. They looked through the crack of the door with their heads all in a line. They awed and smiled seeing the young queen all snug and sound asleep. Gerda was glad to see her majesty resting soundly and healing after the past few smirked as she mumbled "the stinker", remembering what she had gone through hours before looking for the exact same person they were watching now.

~~Flashback Starts~~

She had ran around the castle so many times wondering if the last place she had seen Elsa was the hallway earlier, or the next, or in a completely different wing. She went to the basement of the palace, were the wine cellar was along with the dungeons, old weaponry, armor and all those creepy looking pictures that she was sure were her ancestors from thousands of years ago because of the horrible sense of fashion they had.

She also went to the roof of the palace, hoping to find her there watching the clouds while catching snowflakes on her tongue like they did when they were children. Instead she found the door to it locked and the floor below it, the attic, filled to the brim with boxes full of their things along with a collection of pictures of them. Anna saw pictures of Elsa from the time she was locked in her room.

There was a picture for every year, as it was a tradition that a royal portrait of the birthday celebrant to have a painting each year just before their birthday. Ninth birthday, tenth, eleventh, all the way up to twenty-first. They were all there. As she looked at the pictures, Anna's smile as she awed at some of the younger ones faded because if she looked carefully at each painting, she could see the childish spark that had been in her eyes disappear and only a glimpse of it was seen through a lock of her hair that went the other way as compared with the others.

She then noticed another box filled with gloves, all arranged neatly according to size. Anna at first turned away and gagged at the sight of them but then saw how small and tiny some of them were. The gloves were so delicate and small the even if she wore the largest size that was there, she was sure they would tear. Looking at those delicate gloves, she wondered how Elsa thought that they could stop her powers from revealing themselves.

After reminiscing for those few minutes, Anna slapped herself back into reality and chided herself for forgetting what she was doing. She slid down the railing of the narrow steps and landed carefully on the landing. She then started to run all over the castle again, even into the kitchen to see if Elsa had snuck some chocolate, and maybe even sneak one or two or a dozen herself.

After getting her face stuffed with the brown goodness and her hands all sticky with the remnants of the sweets, she continued looking. As she passed by the extremely familiar white door, Anna chastised herself for forgetting to check her sister's bedroom. She was going to start running off again when barely a meter later, her face collided into an extraordinarily comfy hard chest. "Going somewhere princess?" His rough yet smooth voice asked and she quickly told him what she was doing. He nodded in understanding and joined in the hunt, promising to alert Anna as soon as he found her.

She saw the door open a crack and peeked in. When she saw what she did, she released a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. In the room, there was Kai and Gerda tucking the platinum blonde in with the look of loving guardians in their eyes. They mumbled to each other about how they used to do this when the not so little girl anymore was younger. They silently wished that those horrible years of solitude could be erased and rewritten so that better memories of warmth and joy would be more prominent in the young women's minds.

Anna awed at the peaceful look on her sister's face and waited for the pair to come out before speaking to them. The former asked how they knew where she was when she had been running around the castle trying to find her. The two chuckled and explained how Kai was the one who saw her majesty laying there so he decided to carry her to her bed where she would be more comfortable.

~~Flashback Over~~

"Now princess," Gerda started, getting the attention of the strawberry blonde. "How about we make some dinner and bring it up here so you can keep an eye on your sister while eating." Anna nodded and then politely asked her to also prepare some for Elsa just incase she woke up and to ask Kristoff, Rapunzel and Eugene to come join her. Anna just realized that since she started to look for her sister, she had completely forgotten about the two royals and had left them to their own devices. She would have to apologize to them later as they ate. Gerda excused herself and the others before going to do the tasks.

Not even a few minutes later, Rapunzel came running in and would have crashed into Anna if it weren't for Eugene's quick reflexes. Anna was about to speak when Kristoff arrived at said he was relieved that they had finally found the queen. Seeing Kristoff sweat even though it was winter reminded Anna that she had forgotten to tell him that they had found her hours ago. The poor ice harvester had been running around the palace looking for her but without luck. Anna would just have to console him with kisses later instead.

In less than an hour, the four were seated in the bedroom with their bowls of fiskesuppe and kjøttboller on trays. A smaller dish of fiskesuppe was placed at the side for Elsa just incase she woke up but the others knew that was unlikely since she needed lots of rest to recover and after the snowball fight. Anna apologized as Eugene and Rapunzel talked about their day after the snowball fight. Some of the kids had taught them new games and they in turn, showed them how to play cops and robbers, a new game.

* * *

**Btw. Don't forget to review any ideas you might have for me to make my story longer because I am planning on finishing it soon. **

**Ps. Favourites and follows are also highly recommended. **

**Thnk you. Angel out.**


End file.
